Ooops!
by Babs
Summary: Alright! I am done with the HUGE corrections, althought I still belive there are some imperfections. (sorry) if any of these truely irk you please tell me so I can correct them. The second book has been started. It is under a different title Oops2.ENJOY!!
1. new beginning

****

I apologize very, very,very,very,veryveryvery much for all the stupid errors. I was reading

through and saw how many there were. *groan* grammar is not my best subject. So I've

made some corrections. Please if you find anymore let me know. I'm SO sorry!

okay, as I'm sure you know I don't own Shannara, Lord of the Rings or any works done by those authors elder yadda yadda. . . 

Also this is a very mixed up story, just the way I like it, and yes I know that many of the Shannara characters in all reality would of never met but that's too bad because its my story BWAHAHAHA! So I hope you enjoy and please R/R

The last thing I remembered was spinning. I hate spinning. It always means something bad's gonna happen, usually getting sick and nauseous and the next thing you know you- you- you get the idea.

I didn't open my eyes right away, but lied there and listened to and felt what was around me.

Beneath me was an extremely comfortable pillow and mattress, and covering me was a thick comforter. Fresh air was coming in from somewhere, it was cool and crisp, smelling like autumn, with birds singing on its tails. I was debating wether to dose back to sleep because the bed was so comfortable or wake up, when something wet and cold touched my head. I let out a choked gasp and found myself staring into two black eyes. 

"You're not Allanon," I croaked as the man(or elf I should say) patted my brow with a cloth. 

The elf leaned back, a smile crinkling the corners of his glossy eyes and said in a soothing voice, " No, I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, which is where you are resting." I looked at him for a moment, noting he wasn't at all like the elves I was used too. He tall and elegant with robes of deep red and copper. He had long black hair that flowed down his back and a twining tiara of gold set on his brow. I then looked around the room finding nothing looked familiar.

Across the room was another bed near several arched windows that were open, their gauzy curtains fanned in the breeze. In the bed was a dark haired child, and sitting by the child was an old man, dressed all in gray and smoking on pipe. The two talked in quiet tones and I could not make out what they were saying.

Was this Rivendell a type of hospital, I wondered as the smoke from the old man's pipe tickled my nose.

"You gave our friend's quiet a shock," Elrond said softly, bringing my eyes back to his kind face," falling out of the sky like that," I stared at him. 

"Falling?" I squeaked and he nodded, putting the cloth back into a shallow bowl on the night stand by my bed.

"Yes, from the sky, er-" He paused than turned and spoke across the room, "You say they fell, Frodo?"

" Well, I can't remember well, with my wound, but Lady Arwen and I were in the river when they fell atop of us, where else could they have come from?" The child answered from his bed and glanced at me before the old man engaged him in conversation again.

I shook my head. This made utterly no sense. Out of habit, I reached underneath my shirt to grasp my medallion, but it wasn't there. I sat up quickly, rummaging around and in the thick comforter and puzzled Elrond a great deal, when suddenly a pendent of ruby, cut much like a round ball, dangling from a gold chain, appeared before my eyes.

" I knew you'd be missing it sooner or later," Came a rough voice from behind me. I craned my head around and smiled at the forbidding figure behind me.

" Allanon!" I smiled. Elrond rose from his seat on the side of the bed and left to go over to the child he called Frodo. Allanon took his seat. I lunged forward and hugged the dark man tightly around his neck, babbling questions so fast I couldn't even make out what I was saying. He pulled me away from his neck and shushed me with a soft sound.

" I can see that bump on your head hasn't affected you much, Meia," He smiled as I slipped the medallion around my neck and tucked it under my blouse. 

" You can't get rid of me so easily, 'Lanon," I grinned and then questions poured out of me again, "But where are Bremen, Tay, Risca and the others?" Allanon gave me a cutting look that went straight down and cut the bottom out of my stomach. " I did it again, didn't I?" I moaned, hiding my face in my hands.

You see, I'm a writer, and not a very good one. My first attempt was absolute chaos. I mixed up the Shannara stories so bad that Shea Ohmsford and Little Red (Rue Meridian) fell in love and had a wicked son named Broma and it all went down-hill from there. (and if you don't understand that just trust me-it was BAD!) But we more or less fixed everything and I, by no means, came away whole.

I now was part shadowen and that ruby medallion is the only thing that keeps Rash (that's the shadowen's name) from taking me over and turning me into the grand-daddy of all swamp-things. 

As far as me and Allanon, we go way back. We tried the whole couple thing but . . . er. . . let's just say things didn't work out.

So here I was, thinking I could give writing another whack and well, let's just move along and see what kind of mess I've made.

"So, what've I done now?" I asked as Allanon swung his cutting glance to a nearby tapestry.

"Landed us in a different story entirely," The druid growled, " and it isn't even finished yet,"

"Crap," I muttered feeling sick. Rash, my shadowen, laughed inside my head.

"_Lots of good you've done, Meia Lwyasky(_A/N pronounced luu-**wa**-sky_). Just think after Dal takes over this world he'll have you to thank. . . oops or should I say me? I'll have surely devoured you persona before then,"_

"Shut up, Rash,I . . . !" I had been brandishing my fist as if Rash was standing in front of me and froze, "Did you say Dal? As in Rimmer Dal?"

Elrond, Frodo and the old man were now staring at me. Only I could hear Rash and at the moment, I must of appeared quiet mental, shaking my fist at the air in front of me and yelling to one not there. "Tell me, parasite! Do you mean Rimmer Dal!?"

"_Yes!" _Rash hissed, "_ Why the hole you ripped was big enough for the forces of Broma's skull Bearers to walk through most comfortably, that is if you hadn't destroyed them!"_ I collapsed back against my pillow and felt light-headed and weak. Allanon watched me intently, waiting to see what Rash had said_._

" We're in deep sludge," I said with a shaky breath, " Rimmer Dal followed us!" and with a moan, and Rash's laughter ringing in my ears, I fainted.


	2. cast and crew

****

I apologize very, very,very,very,veryveryvery much for all the stupid errors. I was reading

through and saw how many there were. *groan* grammar is not my best subject. So I've

made some corrections. Please if you find anymore let me know. I'm SO sorry!

"So what can we do?" Redden Alt Mer asked to no one in particular. The rest of the group muttered suggestions from their corners of the room. We were still in the room I had woke up in and I sat on the bed that Frodo had been in, Allanon at my side.

Our group consisted of Redden Alt Mer (big brother to the previously mentioned Rue Meridian in the last chapter ), he was a rover, built lean, but still a bear of a man, with long shaggy red hair and a rough beard. We call him Big Red. There was Risca, the druid dwarf, taught in the way of weapons and fighting with them. He also owns a magic coat (given to him by moi in the first fanfic) so he can pull any weapon he wishes out of his sleeves.

We also had Tay, a shy druid elf who uses earth magic and Bremen, Allanon's father. There is also Brom Ohmsford(you wouldn't have heard of him). He is the product of my botched fanfic. Brom is the son of Quickening and Walker Boh. On our way to destroy his cousin, Broma, we came across a demon, who said we could not pass until we defeated him. To try and make it easier I made the match an arm wrestling match. How was I suppose to know he was the Limbo Arm Wrestling Champ!? Poor Broma's powers had never surfaced, so to aid him, so to aid him Walker and Quickening jumped off a cliff and gave up their powers to him. He helped defeat the monster and also with his new powers destroyed Broma, but lost his mother and father. Needless to say he isn't happy with me. But more about Brom later, the last person, and only other girl in our group was Ryer Ord Star. She was a hopelessly devoted to Walker and when he died began to raise Brom. She doesn't seem to do much but stare off into space and predict things.

**Okay, back to the scene! **

" What _are_ we going to do?" Tay asked as he sat on the window sill. "I can't do anything to help you. My magic won't work in this world!" Tay reached out the open window to try and coax a nearby branch of a willow tree to come near him. The branch came near him all right, it slapped him across the face and Risca grabbed Tay by the seat of his pants to keep him from falling out of the window. When the elf looked at us again he had a large, red, willow branch mark across the left side of his face. 

"He's not the only one!" Risca growled, steadying Tay on his perch, "The coat you gave me is fowl!"

"Hey, you never complained before!" I said, stung by his comment.

" I mean now we're in this world," He sighed. " All I can get out of this coat is silverware!" To demonstrate he reached up his sleeve and pulled out a steaming tea kettle, "Ohhh, tea anyone?" He asked pulling out matching cups, saucers, and sugar bowl. As the tea was passed around, my eyes fastened on Brom, who was starring out the window next to Tay's. He said nothing, but looked out the window as a breeze ruffled his straight silver hair. Bremen who stood next to him accepted two cups of tea and placed one next to Brom's elbow and sipped comtemplantively on his own. Ryer Ord Star sat on the floor by my bed and starred blankly at the cup of tea at her feet. Everyone sipped quietly on their tea the silence returning, thicker and more deafening than before.

"I don't think the chances of this story coming out the way its suppose to are very good," Bremen said softly, finishing his tea and handing the cup and saucer to Risca. Risca accepted them and promptly stuffed them back up his sleeve. 

"Slim to none in my book," Brom said sharply, not looking at us, his eyes fixed outside the window. I frowned at the back of his silver head and sighed. He was right, I was going to destroy another world.

"We have to do something!" I said desperately," Maybe we can help put the story on the right path," I felt that deep sense of despair and helpless grief sink into the pit of my stomach and I leaned into Big Red's shoulder. Allanon on my other side said nothing but narrowed his eyes at the rover, who missed this look completely. " We have to make everything right,"I breathed a tear forming in the corner of my eye.

"_Oh, sure, just like the Shannara stories you mucked up! We'll make them right again_,"Rash cackled. I growled and sat up, ready to tell my shadowen off when Ord Star gave a slight gasp, knocking the cup of tea at her feet over. She swung her large, violet eyes towards the door and it opened.


	3. the grey, old man

The door opened and the old, grey man stepped in. He was no longer smoking his pipe, and he had a mysterious and impressive air about him. Allanon stood up suddenly, as if the old man had startled him, and even Brom turned around, his black eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Pardon, my intrusion," The old man said politely, with a smile, :I just came to inform you that Lord Elrond has extended an invitation to your group, Lady Meia, to join our council" I felt uneasy with my new title but said nothing. " We will be having the meeting soon so I will lead you there, if you would be so kind to come with me,"

"What is this council for?"Allanon asked but Brom's questioned rang louder.

"Who are you?"

The old man locked eyes with the young Ohmsford's and a look of surprise overcame his face. He came into the room, and quickly crossed the distance between him and Brom. The only noise was his thick, woolen grey robe, whispering across the marble floor and the clack of the twining wooden staff he held. He starred hard at Brom's pale white face and even extended a gnarled hand, sweeping back the boy's lank silver hair to reveal slightly tapered ears.

Brom did not flinch or move during the old man's inspection but kept his black liquid eyes locked on the grey elder.

"Bless my soul," The old man breathed, "You're a halfing, elf, human, and something I have not seen before. Something older than our sweet Lord Elrond," 

A look of satisfaction altered Brom's pixie features slightly. He was proud of both his mother's and his father's blood.

"Yes, my name is Brom Ohmsford, son of Walker Boh and Quickening, daughter of the King of Silver River, but who are you?"

Now it was the old man's turn to smile. He straightened himself from Brom's face and said, " Oh, I have many names, but you may call me Gandalf the Grey. I am a wizard and one of the few that have been turned,"

"Turned?" Allanon asked. Gandalf turned his head and looked at us.

"You will find that out during the council." He then looked at me, "But the name of your kingdom is strange. I have never heard of Silver River." Risca gave Brom a good twisting pinch on the arm, making the boy give a startled cry." Oh, well, we will discuss all at the council. Perhaps all of our fates are knotted to the same cause." The wizard's sharp eyes found mine and I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"_Oh, I wouldn't doubt that for a second!_" Rash snorted into my thoughts.

"Oh, like you know!" I cried jumping off the bed," Just shut your hole you and leave me in peace, you blood-sucking wretch!" I stormed past Gandalf and through the door. 

A dark look crossed Gandalf's face, and he took a tighter hold on his staff and looked as if he would charge the young girl down when Bremen grabbed Gandalf's arm.

"Do not mind our our Meia," He said as the group began to filter out the door. " Her demons fight dirty." And then gestured for Gandalf to take the lead, Brom, and Ryer behind him. 


	4. council (pt 1)

The council watched as one by one, strangers of strange look and garb, entered the council area. The area was a secluded court yard surrounded by tall fiery trees and a constant breeze. Aragorn rose and shook hands with a small girl, no older than perhaps 20 with long brown hair bounded three times and hung over her left shoulder. She wore a elvish gown of deep green with a tightly cinched waist and the loose skirt went from deep green to yellow. Around her neck was a pendent of ruby hung on a thin chain of gold. Her eyes were clear and blue but there was something else about her, something the seasoned Strider didn't trust.

" I hope you and friends will find peace here in Rivendell, Lady Meia," he greeted and she smiled warmly at him. 

"You're very kind, Master. . .?"

"I have many names," He began but she let out a small snicker that made his face pull taunt.

"It seems many of you have _many_ names," She said and he let go of her hand rather quickly.

"Strider," He said, " You may call me Strider,"

I felt I had offended Strider in someway. I had not meant to sound so sarcastic . I never got a chance to tell him as Elrond stood and all talk ceased.

"Lady Meia, you and your party may sit here, and I will tell you why we are gathered." He said, gesturing to a group of chairs to his left. We all took our seats. Allanon sat next to Elrond, then myself, Tay, Risca, Bremen, Ord Star, Brom, who had the Sword of Shannara sheathed across his back, and Red. He said they were here because an evil was growing and they had to stop it. The evil was ancient and had risen to power because of the failed destruction of something they called _Isildur's Bane. _I wanted to listen but Rash squirmed under my skin. He hissed and growled in my ears. He wanted something. Something the small child (well, he was actually a hobbit) Frodo had. I reached over and gripped Allanon's hand tightly. He shot a harsh look at me. He must of thought I was just being silly.

'_It's Rash_' I mouthed. As Elrond continued to speak of Frodo's journey, Allanon gripped my hand firmly . A wash of warm feeling came over me as he fed magic into my body. Rash's movements and thoughts became sluggish and finally he went to 'sleep'.

I came back into focus and now the council was conversing among themselves. A tall, blonde elf named Legolas Greenleaf spoke of a thing named Gollum. He said it had escaped from a place named Mirkwood. A man named Boromir said he was following a riddle. 

I listened as the plot unfolded before us. Aragorn was a prince, a descendent of the fallen king Isildur and I felt my face burn at the ignorance I had shown him. He held up a broken sword and Boromir's jaw fell. Aragorn was the answer to his riddle. Suddenly the room grew quiet and all eyes were upon us. It was a dwarf named Gimli who spoke, eyeing Tay rather sharply.

"We know why we're here! What about these strangers? What do they have to offer to our council?"He asked standing up, his chain-mail shimmering in the afternoon sun. Several of the dwarves by his side shouted in agreement as well as several men. My mouth went dry. What was to be said!? It was Bremen who stood and gave a deep bow to the council.

"We came from a far away land, and have heard of your plight. We only wish to aid you." Bremen straightened, his colorless hair falling back into place. The dwarf sat back down rather rigidly in his seat and the council gave a murmur of consent. " But we have never heard of this Isildur's Bane, what is it?"

Elrond turned to Frodo and gave a nod, "It is time to reveal your burden, Frodo Baggins," He said, "Lay the ring before the council," Elrond waved his graceful hand to a column in the center of the council . The small, dark-haired hobbit timidly stood and walked to the column and from his coat pocket placed a plain golden ring on it and backed away.

Rash came alive inside me, the druid's spell waning away. 

_"That ring! ** I must have it!!!**"_ Rash screamed in my head. I went pale and groaned. I placed my hands over my ears as if it could soften Rash's thunderous voice and placed my head between my knees. Several council members looked over at me. Elrond, Legolas, and Gandalf got to their feet, looking at me curiously. I wondered if with their keen senses they could feel Rash warring inside me. Bremen hastily waved my condition aside.

"Our Meia must still be ill," He said when Legolas reeled on the green eyed druid.

"Are you saying that a healing from the Lord Elrond is not enough to heal your Lady? Tell us what is so wrong with her?" The wood elf demanded.


	5. council (pt 2)

Bremen froze. The elves present glared at him with a searing rage. Elrond's healing powers were the pride of the peaceful Rivendell. Bremen had insulted them deeply.

"The ring," I moaned, shivering violently. Brom dashed up to the ring, the Sword of Shannara wielded. He swung it and tried to cleave the ring in two. There was bright explosion of light and screeching metal and Brom was thrown back into Aragorn who caught the small boy easily. He struggled to free himself from the ranger's grip, to try and cleave the ring again. 

"Stop it, boy, tell me what is wrong with your mistress," Aragorn asked. Brom thrashed harder than ever, his silver hair whipping around his pixie-face.

"She is no mistress of mine! I just know that thing is evil!" Brom said.

The council had surged to its feet. There was shouting and confusion. Frodo raced over to the podium and stuffed the ring in his pocket and backed away to an aged hobbit who had a concerned look on his face.

"**Enough!**" Rang a voice filled with power. There came the sharp crack of wood on marble as Gandalf struck the floor with his staff. The world seemed to gone mute. Gandalf strode forward and stood before me. Allanon stood up, his hand still gripped with mine as he tried to feed me magic to soothe Rash. "Let her go," Gandalf said softly, "I swear to you, I will not hurt her," Reluctantly, Allanon released my hand and the magic flow cut off. Rash became strong and he seemed to rip at my insides. Gandalf placed his hands on either side of my face and I heard his strong voice in my head. The words were deep and resounding like a brass bell but I did not know the words. Rash hissed and tried to strike out at the wizard but soon fell silent, cowering in a corner of my mind. When I opened my bleary eyes, the wizard's sharp gaze burned into my brain. He knew everything. I waited for him to cast us out of council. To tell the council who we were, and what I really was. Instead, he smiled and smoothed my hair.

"The ring affects us all in ways we cannot predict," He said loud enough for the council to hear. "Some are more sensitive to its power and it causes great pain. If you want to leave the council, I think our Lord Elrond will permit it," Never once did his eyes leave mine. I knew that whatever happened now, I could not fool the wandering wizard. 

"Yes," Elrond said as people took their seats and Aragorn released Brom, who glared at the Ranger and then took his seat. "Lady Meia, you can leave council if you wish. I can get someone to take you to a room where you can rest," 

"No thank you, Lord Elrond," I said breaking gazes with Gandalf and looking over at the elf king. " I wish to stay for the rest of the council,"

"Very well," Elrond said bringing everyone's attention to the task at hand. "We know what we must do, but the question who will undertake the task? Who shall deliver the ring to Mount Doom?"

Several people including Elves and Dwarves stood and voices and opinions raged once more until Frodo rose timidly to his furry hobbit feet. 

"I will go, though I do not know the way," Elrond nodded with a sad gaze. The council agreed that once more the fate should once gain lay on the fall on the shoulders on a hobbit's shoulders. Then the elf lord turned to us.

"Lady Meia, would you and your party be willing to accompany our dear Frodo?" He asked and it was Allanon who rose.

"We would be honored to help undertake this task," He said, bowing low. Elrond nodded his expression growing graver and graver.

"I had thought a party of nine but with your addition , we ask you choose five of your party to go."

Fourteen," The older hobbit named Bilbo chuckled under his breath," Good ol' fourteen,"

The party at the end of the council became Frodo, three hobbits named Samwise Gamgee, Meridoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas, and from our group went Tay, Risca, Brom, Allanon, and myself.

I sat on a soft bed absolutely drenched in downy layers of white blankets. I hadn't known anything like this, not even in King Jerle's castle. (He's the elf king in the Four Lands.) The door opened silently and I looked up to see who it was.

"It's late Meia," Allanon said, peeking his head around my door. I was in a simple room with a single glass door that opened to a garden outside. I smiled at Allanon and nodded.

"Alright, 'Lanon," I said and rose from the bed and went to the door. As I grabbed the door knob, Allanon reached out and touched my face. I looked up at him, startled.

"Meia, sometimes I wish . . . " He said it so softly I nearly missed it, than let his hand drop to finger my ruby pendent. " Its nothing, Meia, good night."

He left without another word and I closed the door with a shaky breath.

"Alanon," The druid turned to see Aragorn, dressed no longer in his embroidered shirt and sleek pants, but know in plain breeches and a white linen shirt. "You're relationship with the Lady Meia confuses me. If you love her as I think you do, why so you two keep such a wall up?"

Allanon met Aragorn's equally dark eyes and said matter-of-factly, "Because she tried to kill me," and with that Allanon walked away. 


	6. dream

I laid in bed a long time but couldn't get Allanon's face out of my head. His dark imploring eyes and his strong hand on my face. My cheek was still warm with its touch. I finally gave in and stood up. I walked to the glass door and peered outside and then grabbed the golden door hinges and pulled the doors opened.

"_Lonely, Meia?"_ Rash asked weakly. He had been quiet ever since the meeting. I'm sure he wasn't to fond of Gandalf right now. "_You know if it wasn't for your own stupidity, you could be back in your druid's arms right now, sleeping in the same bed, perhaps married?"_ He taunted me in a raspy voice but I blocked him easily enough. I had already accepted the fact that Allanon and I could never love each other again. It was too risky.

Back in the first fanfic, when I had just be infected by Rash, the shadowen made me believe he was a friend. I believed I could control him. I didn't have the ruby pendent at that time. One night, Rash pleaded to me to let him be in control, just for one night. I agreed thinking he couldn't do any harm in one night. It was more damage than I could ever imagine. He managed to seduce Allanon and nearly killed him. Allanon was able to push Rash back and created my ruby pendent. We agreed from that time that it was too much a risk to stay together.

"I miss him so much," I whispered to the distant garden. Rash said nothing but I knew he was glowering somewhere in the back of my mind. 

" Lady Meia,"

I turned with a gasp and saw it was the dark princess, Arwen. She smiled at me kindly. "Forgive me," She said. " But I don't think you want to be traveling to Mordor in that dress. I brought you some slacks and a nice sturdy shirt and vest." She laid them on a chair by the door and left. I looked down at my dress than to the clothes and then to the bed. Sleep pushed its way to my brain and all thoughts left as I closed the glass doors and went to the bed and went to sleep.

_It was a dark place, swirled with dust and sulfur, orcs, goblins and trolls worked in fiery pits, and in the middle rose a black, forbidding tower. A top this tower two figures spoke._

"Who are you? How did you get up here?" Saruman demanded, holding his staff out in defense. He hadn't heard the man at all, there had been no alert from guards, which means he either killed them on his way up, or he could fly. 

A wind ripped through the wizard's white robes as he glared at the forbidding stranger. The wind whipped and snapped the stranger's inky black robes, opening briefly around the chest for starlight to glimmer on silver metal, but the cowl stayed fast around the man's red bearded face. "I, Saruman the White. demand you reveal yourself, or you will feel the power of Sauron!" The old man snapped, pumping magic into his staff causing the large opal on the end to glow brightly. It illuminated the man enough for Saruman to catch a tongue dart out and lick the man's thin lips. Red eyes glinted inside the shadows of the man's cowl and he held forth a single gloved hand, red energy crackling around it.

"Drop your puny weapons, wizard, you cannot hurt me," The stranger growled, "I fear no Sauron, and I do not fear you,"

Saruman held his ground. He refused to give up his pathetic questions, "Who are you?" The man gave an irritated growl but did not lower his hand.

"My name is as varied as yours, yes I know you, Saruman the White, your monsters may fear your power but they value life even more." Two huge, grimy arms wrapped around the old man's thin body. Saruman's staff clattered uselessly out of his hands as he struggled against the troll. 

"Traitor! You will not last long after He finds out!" The dark man stalked up to Saruman and grabbed his face in one hand, pinching it fiercely with his blunt strong fingers.

Be quiet, and listen!" The stranger spat, his voice echoing with power. "My name is Rimmer Dal, the First Seeker, Lord of the Shadowen!" He held the gloved hand which still crackled with power in front of Saruman's violet eyes( A/N I just felt like giving Saruman different colored eyes, unless his eye is stated in the books. If it is please let me know_.) before cuffing him across the face. Saruman let out a piteous yell and the red energy burned his flesh and left him marred and weak. Dal stepped away and threw back his hood, revealing his craggy face, with two beady red eyes and a rough red beard. Dal then stepped forward again, taking Saruman's steaming face in his gloved hand._

"Now listen to me, Saruman," Dal said in a velvet whisper in Saruman's ear, " You can either join me of your own will or I'll force you. You've had only a taste of my power. Now choose," Saruman turned his face feebly, violet eyes starring into red ones. With one last act of strength the white wizard spat into the First Seekers face.

"I'll never betray my master, many have tried to beat him and all have failed. He is supreme and he will destroy you!" 

Dal coolly cleaned his face and let go of Saruman and ordered the troll to do the same. The old man crumpled to his knees, his breathing labored. Even though Saruman would never admit it, Dal was stronger, the strongest he had ever come against.

Dal grabbed a fistful of Saruman's colorless hair and wrenched his head back to stare him in the face, "I'm touched by your loyalty, but I told you, you're mine, you just chose the hard way," He gave the troll a look and the brute bent down and picked up Saruman's staff and lumbered off. When the troll disappeared, Dal snapped the fingers of his bare hand and two burning eyes flickered out of the shadows. Then a huge monstrous shape lumbered out of the shadows and lunged at Saruman.

Dal watched with amusement as the Shadow merged with the white wizard. Saruman writhed and screamed and tore at his flesh, fought to the bitter end, but the end was only bitter for him. For Rimmer Dal , it couldn't be sweeter. After all this wasn't the end, it was only the beginning.

"I do hope you enjoyed the show, Meia," Dal chuckled deep in his throat, his eyes ablaze. "I have something very special planned for you and my dear, Rash,"

I woke up a cry, my covers lay in a twisted array on the floor and I was covered in a cold sweat. Dal's red eyes still burned into my brain and somewhere in the back of my head Rash was throwing a party with my paranoia. I swung my legs over the side of my, trying to catch my breath and straighten out my gown when there came a knock at my door.


	7. Brom Vs Bilbo?

I woke up a cry, my covers lay in a twisted array on the floor and I was covered in a cold sweat. Dal's red eyes still burned into my brain and somewhere in the back of my head Rash was throwing a party with my paranoia. I swung my legs over the side of my, trying to catch my breath and straighten out my gown when there came a knock at my door. I hurried to it, maybe it was Allanon, perhaps he dreamed the same thing as I.

I flung open the wooden door hopefully, but the only person who stood there was the tiny Frodo Baggins. 

"Begging your pardon, Lady," He said softly and I spotted his servant Samwise at the edge of my opened door, "but I sleep next to your room and I thought I heard a cry. I thought I would check in on you and . . . " He trailed off looking helpless and horribly embarrassed, but something in his blue eyes told me he knew what I dreamed about. 

"I'm all right, Master Frodo, won't you come in, and your friend, I had a dream, I'd like to talk to someone about it," His face lit up, but his servant, Samwise looked sour and scooted in on Frodo's heels. He took one look at my disheveled bed and gave a slight snort, whispering something to his master.

I tore the blankets off the bed and threw them in a corner of my room and sat down and invited them to sit as well.I had to tell him my dream without telling him everything about me. I knew Allanon would have kittens if he knew what I was doing.

"So, Lady Meia, what happened in your dream?" Frodo asked softly, his legs dangling over the side of the bed.

"It was a nightmare, really, there was this dark tower surrounded by fiery pits, and at the top, two men fought, a white one and a dark one. The dark one won and it was just horrible, the feeling and the screams and my skin still crawls," I tried to keep it vague, like I hadn't a clue what I saw. Sam gave Frodo's sleeve a tug.

"That's what happened in your dream, Master Frodo, with Saruman! I think we should go tell Gandalf right away!" The name of the grey man sent a chill through me and I almost cried out against it, but the fear was not mine, it was Rash's. Frodo shook his head.

"No, Sam, I don't think so," He said, " I think I saw the dream because I have the ring." Frodo's blue eyes locked on mine, "But why would you see it?"

"Yes, Lady Meia, why would you see it?" Sam almost sneered. I didn't know if I wanted to smack the small hobbit or pinch him, but I knew he was only looking out for his master. 

"I'm not sure, maybe . . . from being in the presence of the ring," I offered lamely, " You heard Gandalf," I choked on every syllable of the man's name, " 'The ring affects us all differently,'"

Frodo nodded satisfied, but Sam eyed me warily. "Well, I think unless something happens we can keep this as our little secret, okay, Lady Meia,"

"Okay, Master Frodo," I smiled, relieved, Frodo and Sam slipped down from the bed, and the kind dark haired hobbit patted my hand.

"Good night and pleasant dreams, Lady," He smiled and the two left, closing the door behind them, leaving me with my thoughts of three men, one with red eyes, one with black eyes, and one with gem blue eyes.

I rose and dressed the next morning. The clothing Arwen had laid out for me were superb. They consisted of a soft, but strong, loose cotton sweater with a sturdy green leather vest with scalloped edges and sleeves. Also I had been given a pair of thick leather breeches, with a pair of ankle high boots and a woolen cape that was dyed blue.

I made my way to the dining hall and found everyone eating at a large table. I was late.

"Sorry, I overslept," I offered as everyone lifted their eyes to me.

I quickly helped myself to some buttered bread, cheese, and fruit and sat beside Red at the end of the table. He had been a little miffed at being left behind, but when he was promised a place with Elrond's guards he was as happy a child with a toy. Bremen too was a little disappointed at staying, wanting to keep an eye on Allanon and myself, but Allanon convinced him that he would be to much of a distraction. Ryer Ord Star said little and was still adjusting to the place. Her eyes were always large, and she was always being startled or looking over her shoulder. 

"Allanon seems chipper this morning," Red whispered in my ear as I took a bite out of my buttered bread. I looked down the table and saw Allanon eating with a cross face. Aragorn who sat a little further up and across from the druid seemed to have an even darker look.

"It seems Strider woke on the wrong side of the bed as well," I whispered after swallowing.

The rover suppressed a smile and reached out for a chunk of cheese. Something bugged me though, it seemed there was someone missing when Brom burst into the dining hall, marched right over to the elven-lord, and planted himself at Elrond's elbow.

"I am not staying! How can you treat me as such a child!?" Brom demanded as Elrond turned his smiling eyes to the silver boy. "You're going to leave me behind and stick some withered old dwarf in my place?" He asked furiously and I gasped.

"Brom! How dare you-" I was shushed by Elrond.

"Now, now Lady Meia, let me hear the young lad," Elrond grinned and turned back to Brom. "Now, Master Brom, what is it you'd like to tell me?"

Brom narrowed his black eyes, "Bremen told me, just now, that you were going to leave me here. I have a magic sword and you were going to put that old dwarf in my place-"

"Now see here," Bilbo said, standing from his place beside Frodo, "I don't mind being called old and withered -cause I am- but I am no dwarf! I am a hobbit, and Elrond was only going to because, well, because your only a child,"

"So's master Pippin, and he's going!" Brom challenged, and Pippin who sat across from Frodo, went red.

"Is this why Allanon's so sour?" I asked and Redden nodded.

"He really wants Brom to go, since he has the sword and all, but Strider thinks Brom's too young and won't let him go,"

"Just a moment," Aragorn said, as if on cue, and rose, looking doubly cross, "There are other reasons why Master Bilbo was chosen over you, Brom, other than your age,"

"What reasons?" Brom demanded, turning his inky eyes on the ranger. Aragorn looked to the amused Elrond who gestured for him to continue.

"For one," Aragorn began, "Master Bilbo has been on adventures before, he's more experienced,"

"I've been on adventures," Brom countered, "and I'm young, I'm used to long walks and won't get winded easily,"

A murmur rippled down the table, and Aragorn's dark eyes flashed, "He has also fought orcs, goblins, and trolls,"

"I've fought those and gnomes and were-beasts and skull-" Gimli who sat at Brom's elbow gave the boy a hard pinch. Brom wheeled on the dwarf but Aragorn shook his head.

"I will not allow a young boy to go marching to his death!" Aragorn frowned, " I would feel responsible if anything happened to you," At that, Boromir stood with a smile.

"Responsibility?" Boromir asked, " If that is all that stands in this young lad's way than I shall be his protector, and you'll need not worry about him, Aragorn," 

" I approve," Said Elrond and looked down the table, "That is if the fellowship agrees," Everyone murmured their consent and Allanon's look brightened considerably. As everyone ate I caught snippets of conversation as Bilbo told his bright eyed nephew he was actually glad not to be going, and Aragorn telling Boromir that he would hold the borderman to his word.

We were on the road before noon and I was told we would take a pass high in the mountains. I was not worried about the pass, but the dangers we might encounter


	8. filler chapter: Aragorn talks

Just a reminder I do not own any char of Lotr or Shannara

And I want to give a great big thank you to Skie and Dawning Era who've been following my story and are the ones who've convinced me to keep it going! THANK YOU!!!

** = speaking in elvish or other language

"Something bothering you, Aragorn?"

The ranger turnedand saw Legolas comiing out from behind a tree. The elf had been sent ahead scouting. Legolas stopped by Aragorn and peered into his dark eyes curiously.

"Its nothing," Aragorn said, hating how his friend could pick his emotions out of the air. He swung his eyes back out into the depths of the night. Legolas followed suit.

They'd been traveling for roughly two weeks now (a/n I'm horrible at keeping track of time, if anyone's really picky about timelines please inform me of the correct time passage) and the land was changing. The ground was getting hard and the trees were becoming scarce as rocks and boulders were becoming more frequent. Soon they would be in the foothills. Aragorn was just thinking about asking Legolas if he'd founf anything on his scout when the elf whispered, **He's awake, again,**

Strider let his eyes flicker to the sleeping party. There, sleeping next to Boromir's figure, lay Brom, his glittering eyes open and fixed upon them. **I wonder what he hopes to accomplish by spying on us?** Legolas smiled and Aragorn looked at his companion

**I'm sure he just can't sleep, but I wouldn't be surprised if was doing more. He's sly and smart, that boy** Aragorn mused, than moved from the tree he'd been leaning against and stretched, his musceled body rippling under his baggy garb. **Besides, I trust him more than I do _her_**

**You speak of Lady Meia?**

**I do** Aragorn's voice grew soft as turned to face the party. Brom's eyes were closed again and his breathing slow and relaxed. Aragorn looked from him to a near by ceder tree where the druid sat his eyes closed, but Aragorn knew that the druid did little more than cat-nap. A little further over, curled up into a ball was Meia, he long hair was nest of leaves and twigs, and Aragorn had noticed during his watches that she would twitch violently when she slept. He wondered what she dreamed about. He then saw that Legolas was watching him, waiting for him to continue his tought. ** Do you remember that day in the council?** Aragorn asked. The elf nodded. **I have no doubts that the ring caused her to react so, but why did none of her party ro thers bound so closely to that ring like Master Bilbo, and myself? Their story, hers, just doesn't add up**

"Well," Legolas sighed, clapping Aragoen on the shoulder and returning to the common tongue, "Whether they add or subtract, it is my watch," Go rest your weary, thought-filled head, friend," Aragorn smiled and grasped the elf's opposite shoulder in silent thanks and did just that.


	9. rest

We continued our march the next morning. Rash was loud that morning. He kept threatening my existence, like he always did the moment I'd forget he was back there. The dream I had a couple weeks back seemed to have boost his morale, but I don't know why he brought it up now, in this place.

Days passed and the path became steep. Once Tay asked me if I could write a passage and give us an extra horse or make the land less steep. Allanon, Risca, and Brom were on him in an instant. Part of it was my fault. On our first adventure, we had to cross mountains and tough terrain but I would heedlessly make a path or make the incline less steep, and so on. I had been very careless back then.

"Never, **_ ever_**, suggest anything like that again!" Allanon scolded the cringing elf, when they were safely away from ear-shot. Brom glared at me with venomous eyes. He knew what came of my writings. 

I quickly after that felt alienated from the group. I wasn't exactly strong, or useful. I was often winded and fell behind the group. Rash loved it, but I quickly found a place among the four hobbits. I had never beheld a halfling before coming to this world and they were more than eager to tell me of their history. The young Pippin was the first to befriend me, offering me a puff o his pipe as I cringed from one of Rash's fits. Gandalf refused to allow Allanon to give me any magic to calm the shadowen, afraid any extra magic might call attention to our group. The pipe certainly shut Rash up. He complained all night about how putrid the thing was, and for once we agreed on something.

Merry and Frodo followed their young cousins example and often came over to help the young hobbit relate tales of their home they called the Shire. Last to come around was Samwise. He still was reluctant to trust me, but when it came to telling stories of the elves he was the first to correct and the last to stop talking. 

I found though that Rash didn't seem interested in Frodo's ring anymore. I tried to ask him but he refused, closing himself up in the deepest corner of my mind.

We came to rest, one day in the foothills, upon several large boulders. We all looked forward to a day of rest and perhaps a fire. I sat on a perch away from the group.

Rash was unusual quiet today, and it worried me that perhaps something was on its way. 

Below me on a broad ledge Boromir and Brom fenced. The man from Gondor and the pale boy had bonded close these past few weeks. Brom was eager to learn everything he could from Boromir and Boromir was more than happy to teach him.

"All by yourself, Meia?" Came Allanon's voice. I turned and smiled at him as he clambered over to where I sat and joined me. " Is Rash loud today?" I shook my head.

"No, actually he's quite still today," I said as Allanon picked a leaf from my hair. Our eyes met and I felt my heart jump. Sometimes I forgot our vow, sometimes it felt like we had never made it. He looked away first with a faint smile. We sat in silence as the murmur of voices from the fellowship drifted on the wind. With a sigh, I leaned over and rested my head on Allanon's shoulder. The sun shone brightly and the air was sweet, and I remembered a time when I had been of one mind and when I had been more than the druid's charge. I missed those days. 

If Allanon thought the same thing I did, he didn't show it and let me rest on his shoulder. Feeling safe and warm, I closed my eyes and listen to the sound of Allanon's breathing.

"Better Brom, much better," Boromir smiled as they sat down. Both were sweating freely and were smiling. The boy sheathed the Sword of Shannara in the scabbard across his back and pulled on his grey tunic.

"Boromir, will you tell me more of the city with the white tower?" Brom asked as the borderman drank from his water flask.

"Again?" Boromir laughed, handing the pale boy his flask. "I've told you everything about the great city, but-" he studied the boy's pixie face. " I know nothing off you. Why don't tell me of your parents. Are they the old man and the seeress?"

A breeze blew and fanned Brom's hair as he set the flask down. A sliver, glimmering strand stuck to the corner of his pink lips as he spoke.

" I don't have any parents. No one raised me. Bremen and Star looked after me, but its not the same," Brom kept his black eyes locked with Boromir's. He watched every emotion that crossed the borderman's face.

"You'd make a great leader," Boromir said softly and leaned over, pulling the strand away from Brom's mouth. "if you'd like I'd like to be your guardian after this quest is over. After this whole mess, we'll go to Minas Tirith, and you can live with me."

Brom's eyes sparkled with genuine delight., "You mean it? You Promise!?" He asked excitedly.

Boromir nodded and held up his magnificent horn, " I swear on the Horn of Gondor."

With the first child like emotion Boromir had seen in Brom, the pixie-boy launched himself into Boromir's arms, laughing happily.


	10. shadowen!

"'Lanon, have you ever thought what will happen if we can't get home?" I asked softly as Allanon's head come up softly to pet my hair. He said nothing, and I pressed forward, " Do you think maybe here you and . . . could . . . perhaps . . . "

He moved from me, my comfortable pillow on his shoulder gone. His eyes were no longer warms and enfolding but cold and cutting. 

"Have you forgotten what befell us? What happened to us?" He asked sharply and I moved away from him.

"No, Allanon, of course I haven't ! I just thought, I had hoped . . ." Suddenly with the sky grew black with clouds, day turned to night and Gandalf shouted something that was blown away by the wind. I felt Rash squirm happily under my skin.

The group gathered in a ring and Legolas gave a cry.

"Eyes, red eyes in the darkness!"

"Shadowen!" Risca cried and pulled something from his sleeve . . . a carving knife. "Curse this coat!" And he drew a mace from his belt. 

"Meia, you and the hobbits stay back!" Allanon ordered as he and the others rushed forward to attack the shadows.

"What's going on, Lady Meia?" Pippin asked. 

"Shadowen, a great plague in our lands," I whispered. I watched as the battle raged around us. Tay, Risca, and Allanon fought with blades and fire, Gandlf's sword, Glamdring, bit with as much potency as the Sword of Shannra, as did Aragorn's broken sword. I watched in awe and in fear, when Rash whispered silkily in my ear.

"_Turn, sweet Meia,"_

I wheeled around and two red eyes filled my vision. The hobbits gave a shout and scattered but I was helpless to the monsters crimson gaze.

Aragorn wheeled around when he heard the hobbits shout. He saw a monster advancing on Lady Meia and reach her. It bowed low to her and she moved smoothly as if made from liquid. She touched it's gnarled head and then it pressed it lips (if that's what you called them) to her hand. The druid saw this as well.

"Meia, snap out of it! Don't let Rash take you over! Meia!" He tried to reach her, but the Shadowen seemed to know he was a threat and swarmed over him, leaving Aragorn open. The ranger rushed over the girl, whose eyes were glazed over and half-open. 

The shadowen was reaching for the pendent around her neck. Why didn't she stop him? Aragorn thrust his broken sword (a/n does anyone know the name of this sword?) into the things ribs with a sickening crunch and the monster designated into dust. Meia jerked awake as if she had dozed off and starred at Aragorn. The clouds were lightening, and the monsters were losing ground. He met her gaze and then saw it. It was hard to explain, but he swore he something _flicker_ behind her eyes. He gave a hoarse cry and lunged at her, pressing her against a large boulder.

I gave a anguished cry as Aragorn's sword touched my skin. A searing sensation filled my brain and rash seemed to scream behind my eyes. The shadowen turned as one and launched themselves at Strider but Gandalf let out a booming command and each one bloated and exploded into ash.

"Strider, what are you doing!? She's not the enemy!" Allanon cried but Gandalf gave another command and none of the Shannara individuals could move. 

"I knew there wasn't something right about you, Meia! Your in league with them aren't you!?"

I could only sob under the burning blade, but Aragorn would not stop, "Tell the truth!" Aragorn bellowed in my ear. He pressed his ancient blade my throat and Rash ripped at my insides. "What are you, demon!?"

**_"I'll eat out your heart, you digusting filth! Take off the sword, filth, take it off!" _**Rash's voice burst out of my mouth and Aragorn pressed as hard as he could without drawing blood.

"Stop it! You'll kill her!" Allanon shouted, struggling against his invisible bonds.

**_"You fool! Isildur's bane, will be your end! I'll make sure of that, son of man!"_**

Rash screamed, **_Release me!_**

Aragorn had gone white as a sheet but did not lower his sword. Rash threatened to break free of our bond but suddenly the ruby pendent flared to life. It went to a brilliant white and with a small explosion, threw Aragorn off his feet and sent rash hurling into the back of my mind.

I fell and two little arms softened my fall and set me on my knees.


	11. the plot thickens!

"Frodo step away from her!" Legolas said as Meia closed her eyes and let out a peaceful sigh. "She's evil!"

"She's no evil!" Frodo snapped, laying the sleeping girl on the ground. "She's only carrying something evil." Frodo hand slipped inside his jacket and pulled out the ring, "So am I, and you don't fear me!"

"That thing doesn't live in you!" Gimli argued. Frodo shook his head.

"Yes, it does," He breathed, "You are safer with her than me, at lest she has a safegaurd." The blue eyed hobbit turned and looked at Gandalf, "Please, Gandalf, let them go," The grey wizard waved his hand and the druid, rover, and dwarf were free.

Tay was the first to reach Meia, picking her off the ground. She was still sleeping. Aragorn rose from the ground, looking singed and bruised. He pointed at the druid.

"You owe us an explanation, now more than ever! What possesses her and why?"

"No!" Said Gandalf," We must first leave this place. Place Lady Meia on the pony and they can explain themselves as soon as we place some distance between us and this cursed place."

Reluctantly, Aragorn agreed and they began on their way as the sky continued to lighten.

"You worthless maggot!!" Rimmer Dal bellowed. The small round room rang with the sound of leather glove on flesh. Saruman, who kneeled at Dal's feet, gave a grunt of pain and swung his violet eyes up to meet Dal's fiery red ones. Of course, Dal noted, that was all Saruman could do was stare. The shadowen had full reign over the wizard's body and power. The shadowen kept Saruman half in power because the shadowen, Putrid, who had taken over the wizard's body hadn't figured out to work Saruman's magic yet.

"I told you to make my shadowen powerful. POWERFUL, YOU INCOMPETENT RAGDOLL!!!!" Putrid took his cue and lashed out inside Saruman's mind, making the old man cry out in agony. Dal stood from the black throne and grabbed Saruman by the front of his robes, dragging him to his feet. "I told you power, and all you did was blot out the sun, if I had wanted to blot out the sun I would have conjured a whirlwind of rot from my world." Dal hissed. He threw Saruman away like a soiled rag and fell back into the stone throne. He watched as the wizard picked himself up, shaking both physically and mentally. "Saruman, you worthless disarray of bone and flesh, I'll give you one more chance of your own mind. I'm sick of chasing that woman. I want you to drive Meia and her 'fellowship' here. You fail, and I let Putrid suck the magic from your marrow," Saruman looking rather green with fear and fatigue gave a tottering bow and left the room. Dal stood up as the door shut with a thud. Then, with a bestial snarl, he kicked out at the pedestal beside the rock hewn throne. Atop the pedestal was a single round orb. It shattered into a million shards on the floor. Rimmer Dal didn't need a magic stone to see or know where Meia was. He always knew. Rash made tracking her quiet simple, but at times like this, when that blasted stone interfered !!

Rimmer Dal knew the stone well, he had possessed it once. It was an elfstone, part of one, but one did not need to be of elven blood to wield it. That's why the stone's red color, it was actually petrified elf blood, like tree sap turning to amber. It had incredible power, but the thing chose when it would interfere. 

Dal bit his thumb and drew his own blood. If he hadn't been so stupid to throw it away when he had first infested her! 

_My poor Dal, sometimes your as foolish as she,_" Dal's own Shadowen, Hex. murmured in his ear. He became alert and shut away his foolish anger.

"Hex, I'm guessing she's awake since your talking to me," The shadowen gave a soft hiss and he felt it curl around his senses like a calming smoke. Unlike Meia and Saruman, he had linked with his Shadowen. He and Hex were very much one, but it was he who was in power. He had given Hex commands not to interrupt him unless the girl and Rash had come out of their unconscious state. It had been nearly two weeks.

_Yes, my sweet Master,_" Hex purred in a silky voice,"_ She just came around a few hours ago, Rash is weak, he reported to me and then went still again_"


	12. the mines of Moria?

Dal felt triumph stir in his breast as the shadowen told of the rift forming in the Fellowship and Meia's weakened state. Soon, very soon, that brat of girl would be his, which meant her powers would be his to command.

"Shh, don't talk, Lady Meia, just drink," A bitter tasting concoction was forced down my throat and I coughed and sputtered. The repulsive tang lingered in my mouth ad the voice chuckled somewhere near my ear. "Yes, Sweetrag, isn't sweet when brewed into a tea but it'll clear your senses if it gets to take its course." I found out what course meant as a while later, while didn't have much vision, I felt my body break out into a sweat and quickly rolled over and emptied my stomach of whatever I had been given last to eat. A while after that my senses did clear and I found it was just me and Samwise.

"Where-"

"Is everyone?" He finished stirring some embers around a small black kettle, I nodded. "Foraging mostly, our food, especially our meat, was ruined in that blasted avalanche," I stared at him wide eyed. " Oh, but you wouldn't remember that would you?" I shook my head and the small hobbit quickly related everything that happened. I had been unconscious for nearly two and half weeks. They tried to use the mountain pass (I was strapped to poor old Bill) but they said some wizard named Saruman must of conjured up a snowstorm and nearly brought the mountain down on them. Boromir had wanted to take the path to Minas Tirith and Brom was set dead with him but Gandalf refused. He said the path would bring them to close to Isengaurd, which from what I gathered was Saruman's hideout. So, they decided to take a path through the mines or Moria.

"Well, with two dwarves, I guess it can't be that dangerous," I sighed. Samwise said nothing but stirred the embers nervously. 

"Samwise, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked up me as if I startled him out of thoughts. We stared at each for a moment and then he laid the twig down and scratched his head.

"Lady Meia, would you mind terribly about answering a question?"

"No, no, not at all,"

"Well," Sam wringed his tiny hands and starred at his furry feet, "You see, after you fell unconscious, Mr. Allanon told us all about your world, and mostly about you and your shadowing,"

"Oh," I said, shakily.

"Well, you see, I was curious, what's it like, you know, having someone in your head?" I couldn't help but smile at such an innocent question.

"Well, its like having that little voice in the back of your head only it won't shut up,"

Samwise smiled back as a crackle was heard. We both turned and saw Aragorn and the other three hobbits coming up from a trail. 

"Oh, Lady Meia's awake!" Pippin cried and scurried forward, his arms full of herbs. Merry's hands were full of about five to seven bulging water skins, and Frodo carried two pheasants over his back. Aragorn carried most of the weapons and large bucket of water, obviously for the pony.

Pippin slid to a stop and nearly losing his balance almost fell into the smoking embers. He probably would have if Sam hadn't jumped up and yanked viciously on the young hobbit's cloak so that instead of falling into the fire, Pippin fell ontop of poor old Sam. We all had a good laugh Merry and Frodo helped sort everything out, but Sam scolded the young hobbit something awful.

"Just look at these roots. Filthy! We can't eat these now that's you've spilt them all over the ground! You'll have to wash them again!" 

"Lady Meia," I was just about to doze off when Aragorn's voice roused me. He kneeled next to me, Anduil unsheathed. I gave a silent gasp and tried to get my tired limbs to work, but Aragorn grabbed my arm firmly. "No, no Lady, please," His dark eyes were insistent and imploring. I stopped struggling. "Lady, please I ask you to forgive me, I thought you were the enemy. I was wrong. After Allanon told me what you've gone through I immediately regretted what I had done to you. Please lady, after my business with the ring is done, I wish to help you and your company get home, until then I'll I can do is swear my sword second to your cause. The ring and ring bearer must come first,"

I stared at him, mute with his great air. How could I not see this lordly aura about him when we first met? I was humbled by him.

"I thank you, Strider," I murmured as more feet were heard. It was Allanon, Risca, Tay, and Gandalf. Missing were Gimli, Brom, Boromir, and Legolas.


	13. lucky ch 13 and people just talk

Just a reminder that I don't own Shannra or LotR. Enjoy!

"I thank you, Strider," I murmured as more feet were heard. It was Allanon, Risca, Tay, and Gandalf. Missing were Gimli, Brom, Boromir, and Legolas.

"Meia, your awake," Risca smiled. I grinned back at the dwarf.

"I see your coat is handy after all," I said. All of the waterflasks and the black pot Sam was using came from it I was guessing.

"Yes, it does, thank you again," He smiled and I looked over at Allanon, who I thought would be glad to see me awake, or give me some gesture of happiness.

Instead he gave me a stomach curdling glare and then turned his back on me. 

"How do you feel, Lady Meia?" Gandalf had come up beside me and he now laid a cool hand across my brow.

"I feel tired and weak still, but I'm glad to be awake," Gandalf nodded.

"We'll see how you feel after eating. If you do not feel any better then Bill'll have to carry you again,"

"Old Bill don't mind any," Sam smiled as he hunched over the black pot adding the freshly cleaned herbs to the soup he was cooking.

"I'm sure he doesn't, such a good-natured pony, but we won't be needing him much sooner. We should reach the gate of Moria tomorrow evening. We'll leave as soon as we all eat.

I fell asleep again and when Pippin woke me, everyone was back. Dinner was the best in weeks, and the first meal I could remember since the shadowen attack.

After congratulating Samwise on his culinary efforts, we packed up and made ready to leave. I tried to stand but Gandalf said I was still too weak. Despite my insistent 'whining' I had to ride the pony.

Anger and jealousy consumed the druid as he watched her. He had warned Meia, they both knew the risk, they were never to love each other again. Of course, he couldn't be mad at just at her. He had to allowed her to get so close.

He remembered that tender moment before the shadowen attack so well. He had taken most of his will power to keep from holding her, let alone refusing their love to her face.

Now, he had no choice. There would not be another chance for mistakes. He would not let Rimmer Dal use them as a tool and if that meant making her fear and depise him, Allanon would do it.

"So, what do you think of our fair land?" Legolas asked as he and Tay and the two dwarves walk side by side.

"It is a beautiful land, but its is alien to me," Tay looked up at the elf who towered over him by a good two heads. "I used to be able to communicate with the earth, but her language is different here," 

"Well, perhaps if we get a chance, I'll teach you her song," Legolas smiled when Gimli gave a snort.

"What do you know of the lady and her songs. You elves lives on her skin and her limbs but we dwarves live inside her womb,"

Behind them, riding on Bill, Meia made a face. "Gimli, that's gross," She laughed. Risca tutted at the young girl and waggled his finger at her.

"What my cousin says is true, Meia. We dwarves live right in the places where all life begins, under the ground. Even the eldest tree must begin from the ground,"

"And do elves and man sprout from the earth like seedlings?" Boromir asked the dwarves with a chuckle, Brom at his side.

"No, good Boromir, but even in the end your bones'll make a bed where seedlings and grasses may grow," 

After this everyone went back to their groups and talked but Boromir stayed close to the pony talking quietly with Brom. It made me feel uneasy whenever the borderman's eyes would often flit over to the blue-eyed Frodo or even on me. 


	14. Brom 1 - lake Monster ZIP!

Just as Gandalf said, at the end of the next day we reached the gates of Moria, but there was just on problem, there was no gate, no door, no even a keyhole!

"I think that wizard's gone off his rocker," I heard Brom scoff as I slipped off the pony. Bill gave a nicker and shook himself. I'm sure he was as glad for me to be off him as I was. 

"What'll happen to Bill?" I asked Sam as he and Aragorn started unpacking the pony. Sam tried to hold in a sniffle but it didn't work quiet right making the hobbit give a wet snort.

"We're just going to live him here, for wolves and all." He said bitterly. Aragorn clapped Samwise on the back.

"Don't worry, Sam, Bill's a smart pony, one of the brightest I've seen. He'll be alright,"

Sam muttered something I didn't catch and petted Bill's nose. I gave up and walked over to where Tay stood at the edge of the pond. Well, it was more a of a lake. A large, grimy, black lake. It smelled of dead fish and muck.

"_Ugh, what are we doing over here!?"_ Rash gagged, but I ignored him. He was still very weak and I only heard when it was night.

"What are you doing over here, Tay?" I asked holding my nose. "Don't tell me your gonna go skinny dipping or swimming,"

"No, there's something in the water, I feel it!" He shook his, "If I only knew this world's _song_. I shouldn't have come, Bremen would of been more help then me!" Tay's clear eyes became bright with tears and I knew how he felt. I touched the elf's shoulder and said, " Tay, you'll figure it out, but your not the only one, remember, everyone's magic doesn't work quiet right here, even Allanon's" I said the last part loud enough for the druid to look back at me. In the world of the four lands, Allanon would have felt a shadowen attack a day in advance, and he knew it, but was too proud to admit it.

" I know, but-" Tay was cut off as the stars came out and along the face of the great wall a silver gate appeared, like someone had spilled a bucket of glowing paint down the side of the rock face.

"What is it?" Frodo asked as everyone gathered close. 

"Moon runes," Gandalf smiled, " Runes that only show when the moon and starlight shine on them,"

"Uncle Bilbo talked about them," Frodo breathed running his hand down the gate, tracing the patterns with his finger tips, "But Gandalf, how do we get n? There's no handle or key hole,"

I walked up, shielding my eyes slightly against the shine. Unfortunately, Rash's sensitivities were my own at times and he did not like this glowing elf ink at all.

"There's an inscription at the top, but I can't read it," Allanon drew up beside me, looking very wraith like in the light of the moon runes.

"It looks elvish, but no form I've seen, and several other languages that are unknown to me as well,"

"Perhaps our people are not so different," Gandalf smile, "There is a form of elvish, also a form of dwarf and a form of man. It says speak friend and enter,"

"What does that mean?" Merry asked, shouldering his pack as Pippin skipped pebbles across the surface of the pond. Brom grabbed his hand.

"Don't!" He frowned staring at the water. I forgot sometimes that if anyone could help us with magic it was him. Not only did he wield the sword of Shannara, but his parents were both very magical. Walker Boh, the druid and would have been Allanon's successor and Quickening, a creature of magic and the daughter of the King of Silver River. I wondered when his powers would come into play.

"Well, the riddle is very simple," Gandalf said shaking me out of my thoughts, "All we have to do is speak the password and the doors will open,"

With that the grey man placed the butt of his staff to a shining star rune and spoke in a language that I did not know. Nothing happened.

_"Impressive,"_ Rash snorted into my ear.

"Will you be quiet!" I growled, getting a sharp look from Allanon. I gave him an even sharper look and a look of realization came over his face.

So went nearly twenty minutes as Gandalf stood speaking passages of friendship and none worked. Even Allanon, Tay, and Risca gave it a try. Brom was content to sit with Boromir. Finally Gandalf looked up at the inscription and looked like someone had hit him.

"Of course!" He said like it was so simple. He again placed the butt of his staff to the star and spoke one musical word. With a rumble a seam appeared in the rock and the gates of Moria yawned wide. "It was the elvish word for friend!" He laughed and we all began inside. 

"LOOK OUT!" Pippin cried running into the cave bumping into Gandalf and behind us loomed a great monster from the lake, tentacles waving from the stagnant water. One grabbed Frodo by the leg and began to pull him away into the lake. Sam and Aragorn leaped forth and began to hack at the limbs and Legolas shot a round of arrows but the monster would not quit.

Suddenly, like a sliver bolt, Brom raced out of the mouth of the cave. "Brom! Get back here!" Boromir cried frozen in shock as the pixie-boy unsheathed the Sword of Shannara. The blade glowed a fierce blue and the boy seemed to be surrounded by the same light. Nimbly as any elf, he jumped up onto one of the great tentacles and stabbed into the rotting flash of the creature. The creature cried out as blue flame burned where the blade had been. It quickly released the hobbit and sank back into the stinking waters to lick its wounds. 

Boromir rushed out of the cave and to the surprise of most caught the pixie boy in a crushing hug, scolding him vehemently. Aragorn and Sam assisted Frodo to the gates edge.

"Master Brom, that was amazing," Merry smiled as the boy and Boromir came into the gates last. Brom was drenched in cold water, and had Boromir's enormous cloak draped over his small frame. He shivered and gave a small thank you when there came a third rumble. The monster was attacking again!

"CLOSE THE GATE!!" Gandalf cried and everyone rushed to the great stone slabs and pushed them shut just in time. Great thick arms could be heard pounding on the walls as we were doused in complete blackness.

"Ouch, that's my foot!" came Gimli's voice in the darkness. There came a sorry and the sound of someone tripping. I blinked several times and found that I could see very well in the darkness. 

"_You can thank me later,"_ came Rash's voice. I began forward, mainly out of curiosity and wanting to test my new found sight. Suddenly a bright light fared up and I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I shielded my eyes. Gandalf had put a stone on the end of his wand and it glowed with a bright light. When I had blinked the tears and spots out of my eyes, I looked around the room again.

There were stairs in front of us, littered with skeletons. There had been a battle here. I hoped who ever had fought here was gone by now.


	15. a fountain in the dark

"Meia,"

Soft hands touched my face. I smiled and reached for them. I remembered such hands, such a touch so warm and loving.

"Meia,"

I opened my eyes, hoping to be lost in the depths of two black eyes. My hands touched hands and my eyes touched eyes, but neither belonged to him.

"Oh, Frodo," I gasped, my eyes quickly adapting to the darkness. His eyes shone like blue stones in the dark and my hands were clutched in his. I felt a blush work from high in face right down to my toes. I looked around and saw no one else was awake. "Frodo, what is it?" I asked in a hushed voice. He stepped back pulling me up into a sitting position.

"I thought I saw something, Meia," The hobbit breathed and I realized I liked it when he didn't call me 'Lady'. "I can't see in the dark like you though," I stood up and he freed one of my hands to point into the darkness. "Over there, by the fountain."

We had traveled for about to days in the mines. We now slept on an elevated platform, accessed by a series of crumbling staircases at the edge of the platform. The platform itself led only to a large wooden door. Below us, was what looked to be a courtyard, or the remains of one. It had arches, torch holders and a magnificent fountain that still trickled water and was home to several dozen blind fish/ I crept to the edge of the platform, still keeping hold of Frodo's hand so I could guide him in the dark.

"Do you see anything?" He asked as we reached the edge. I sank into a crouch and peered down into the courtyard.

"No," I said staring at the fountain and then, " Wait, I do see something,"

It was a small, elvish creature all grey and balding, with quick movements and lantern eyes. It was eating the fish in the fountain.

"What is it?" I asked, disgusted.

"Gollum," Frodo answered softly in my ear. "he owned the ring before my uncle Bilbo found it. Gandalf told me he was following us, but I didn't think he'd follow us into the mines,"

I turned my head to say something to Frodo and found my vision engulfed by those two blue eyes. I didn't realized he was so close. He was so close, in fact, when I turned my head, our noses brushed each other. I felt my face go hot and achingly realized that my hand was still in his.

For a moment, neither of us said anything and then he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, " Meia, I wanted to-to tell you-" His round face was flushed and his eyes wide and anxious, when there came a loud noise and Samwise calling out into the dark for his master. A sudden breath of air told me that he'd released my hand and Frodo stood up and made his way over to the groggy party, awakened by Sam tripping over several people.

I gripped my hand to my heart which was beating wildly as Frodo's voice could be heard explaining everything to Gandalf. The grey wizard told everyone that since we were all awake we might as well get a head start. I stood and made my way over to where I had been sleeping and gathered my small pack. 

"_ Oh, Meia, don't tell me you've fallen for that imp and I thought you could sink no lower than the druid!"_ Rash cackled in my ear.

"Be quiet, you vexing parasite," I hissed to the air, "I've fallen for no one, so just mind your own business!"

So we continued on with hanging heads and wide mouthed yawns, trekking deep into the mines once again, leaving behind the solitary Gollum and going into who knows what dangers.

A/N this is a story line that I'm still struggling with, so if you could in your review (if you give one) please tell me what you think of the possible idea of Meia and Frodo hooking up. Thanks!


	16. a fountain in the dark

"Meia,"

Soft hands touched my face. I smiled and reached for them. I remembered such hands, such a touch so warm and loving.

"Meia,"

I opened my eyes, hoping to be lost in the depths of two black eyes. My hands touched hands and my eyes touched eyes, but neither belonged to him.

"Oh, Frodo," I gasped, my eyes quickly adapting to the darkness. His eyes shone like blue stones in the dark and my hands were clutched in his. I felt a blush work from high in face right down to my toes. I looked around and saw no one else was awake. "Frodo, what is it?" I asked in a hushed voice. He stepped back pulling me up into a sitting position.

"I thought I saw something, Meia," The hobbit breathed and I realized I liked it when he didn't call me 'Lady'. "I can't see in the dark like you though," I stood up and he freed one of my hands to point into the darkness. "Over there, by the fountain."

We had traveled for about to days in the mines. We now slept on an elevated platform, accessed by a series of crumbling staircases at the edge of the platform. The platform itself led only to a large wooden door. Below us, was what looked to be a courtyard, or the remains of one. It had arches, torch holders and a magnificent fountain that still trickled water and was home to several dozen blind fish/ I crept to the edge of the platform, still keeping hold of Frodo's hand so I could guide him in the dark.

"Do you see anything?" He asked as we reached the edge. I sank into a crouch and peered down into the courtyard.

"No," I said staring at the fountain and then, " Wait, I do see something,"

It was a small, elvish creature all grey and balding, with quick movements and lantern eyes. It was eating the fish in the fountain.

"What is it?" I asked, disgusted.

"Gollum," Frodo answered softly in my ear. "he owned the ring before my uncle Bilbo found it. Gandalf told me he was following us, but I didn't think he'd follow us into the mines,"

I turned my head to say something to Frodo and found my vision engulfed by those two blue eyes. I didn't realized he was so close. He was so close, in fact, when I turned my head, our noses brushed each other. I felt my face go hot and achingly realized that my hand was still in his.

For a moment, neither of us said anything and then he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, " Meia, I wanted to-to tell you-" His round face was flushed and his eyes wide and anxious, when there came a loud noise and Samwise calling out into the dark for his master. A sudden breath of air told me that he'd released my hand and Frodo stood up and made his way over to the groggy party, awakened by Sam tripping over several people.

I gripped my hand to my heart which was beating wildly as Frodo's voice could be heard explaining everything to Gandalf. The grey wizard told everyone that since we were all awake we might as well get a head start. I stood and made my way over to where I had been sleeping and gathered my small pack. 

"_ Oh, Meia, don't tell me you've fallen for that imp and I thought you could sink no lower than the druid!"_ Rash cackled in my ear.

"Be quiet, you vexing parasite," I hissed to the air, "I've fallen for no one, so just mind your own business!"

So we continued on with hanging heads and wide mouthed yawns, trekking deep into the mines once again, leaving behind the solitary Gollum and going into who knows what dangers.

A/N this is a story line that I'm still struggling with, so if you could in your review (if you give one) please tell me what you think of the possible idea of Meia and Frodo hooking up. Thanks!


	17. and Meia faints . . . again

A/N I apologize for the repetition of ch 15, I don't know how it happened but it id so here's the real number 16! And thank you very much Skie for your opinion!

"They're in Moria," Dal said softly to the night wind. He stood on the top of Isengaurd watching the clouds blot out the stars. He felt his shadowen, Hex, sleeping soundly, curled up in the back of his mind like a cat. 

When she(a/n I believe that shadowen don't so much have gender as they do gender traits) had reported that Rash and Meia were deep in the mines of Moria Dal had nearly let Putrid suck the life from the old man's bones, but in the end decided against it.

From what Dal had learned from Putrid, the mines had been taken over by Sauron's orcs. Of course, Sauron's orcs were Saruman's and Saruman's orcs were now Dal's. Even more favorable was the creature of immense fire and smoke that lived in the bowls of Moria. Even a top his perch on Isengaurd, Rimmer Dal could feel his brethren's power. So long as Meia had Rash in her the creature would let her pass and then it would destroy the others. She didn't need to know that though. She could think she got out by luck and she would eventually try to go either Minas Titith or Rivendell. Either way he would have her and her powers!

"Now to reward Saruman," Rimmer Dal smirked and turned to go into Isengaurd.

_"Rock, wall, pebble, pebble, wall, you know I think some weeds, heck even some moss would be a nice change of scenery,"_ Rash whined in the back of my head. This was the fourth day of travel and everything was becoming monotonous. I couldn't argue with him.

"Gandalf, is it much further?" Brom asked, his silver hair glittering in the wizard's wand light.

"Not much longer, halfling, after our next rest it should only be another few hours walk,"

"Tis a shame war came to these tunnels," Risca sighed, "These mines must have been glorious."

We finally stopped in a large empty room with a well in the center. As we entered the room I felt hot. Rash riggled happily under my skin.

My knees buckled and Tay grabbed my arm.

"Meia, are you okay? Meia?"

I gripped his shoulders and felt like I was being submerged in water.

_"Let me in Meia,"_ Rash coaxed,"There's_ something coming, something you can't handle!"_

"Gandalf! I can't reach her!" Tay cried. Meia had gone stiff in his arms, her eyes were wide and her pupils constricted, leaving her eyes looking like empty pools of grey-blue water. Her pink mouth was slightly open and her breathing fast and empty.

The grey wizard swept over to the frantic elf.

"Lay her down!" Gandalf ordered making everyone stand away. Her skin was becoming cold to the touch. " Another attack so soon? I never dreamed her parasite would recover so quickly,"

"Shadowen are evil things," Tay spat as the wizard began to undo the buttons on Meia's green vest. When the vest was open he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled on it, ripping down far to reveal her small breasts.

"What are you doing?" Allanon demanded.

Gandalf did not reply but laid his hands, splayed-fingered, on her collar bone and closed his eyes.

A/N this scene takes place in Meia's subconscious

_"What's coming!?" I demanded. The Shadowen laughed at me._

"Something older than your sweet Sliver King. A brethren of the shadowen."

"How do you know this!?" 

"I can feel him. He is the master of this delapatated hole. If you don't let me guide you, then your company will die,"

"MIND-TWISTER!!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the darkness, "_What do you care if they live or die!?"_

A sudden light filled the void and an image of grey appeared.

"Gandalf!" Rash hissed. Gandalf ignored the shadowen and offered his hand. I was so close to grasping it, but just when I would of grasped it his image dissolved.


	18. filler/drums

__

Abruptly a bolt of blue bolt of light cut through the darkness. 

"RELEASE HER MONSTER!!"

"Tay get out!" I screamed, "He'll kill you!" The white embodiment that was Tay, landed and struck out again with blue flame.

"Get back, Meia, flee, flee!!!" He cried as Rash launched himself at the elf.

Tay dodged and lashed out again, catching Rash's flesh. It burned and crackled and the shadowen shrieked.

I couldn't leave. I was afraid what would happen if our bond was severed so violently.

The drums were beating violently now and neither elf nor woman were awake. Finally, Boromir reached his limit, hauled back and socked the elf in the face.

Tay and Meia came awake with a gasp. Tay fell forward and was caught by Boromir and slung over the borderman's shoulders.

"I hope you'll forgive me, Master Tay, but we must get going." Aragorn scooped up a dazed Meia as they all began their march anew. Down through tunnels and new halls as the drums resounded around them.

"Strider, what happened? Where's Tay?" I asked groggily. We were now in a well lit room where Gimli sobbed over a concrete block. The drums had stopped a while ago.

I was put down on my feet and Strider told me everything that happened.

"We're in a tomb, Lady Meia," He gestured to the block. "That is the tomb of Gimli's kin. Orcs were here."

Allanon was busy attending to Tay's bloody mouth and Boromir and Brom stood side by side, swords drawn. Risca and Legolas tried to comfort Gimli as Gandalf read from a great blood stained book. 

I walked over to the hobbits who talked excitedly and Pippin grabbed my hands and bawled into my palms.

"I'm sorry, Lady Meia! I knocked over the bucket into the well, if it wasn't for me Gandalf could of brought you back sooner!" I felt like crying myself. Rash's presence was a hot, throbbing sensation in my temples. I knew that he would be true to his promise, sooner or later.

"But, I'm awake , everything'll be okay, Master Peregrin, you'll see," I said, pulling my hands away and petting his head.

He smiled through his tears, looking very much a child, and dried his cheeks with his sleeves as Gandalf shushed us and read aloud from the book.

The people here last had been trapped in this room. We were in the same fix as them! 

And then the drums began again.


	19. Meia writes again!

"Get back, Lady Meia!" Frodo said, drawing Sting. It glowed blue and so did Glamdring. Brom wielded the Sword of Shannara as Boromir stuck his head out of the door, only to jerk it back in as several arrows whizzed by.

"They've brought a cave troll!" He grimaced. Legolas let arrows fly as Aragorn strung his bow and notched his own arrows.

I felt very defenseless, all I had was my dagger. Frodo stood in front of me, the top of his curly head level with my ribs.

Orcs screeched and ripped through the wooden door. After a surge of orcs came the cave troll, a huge misshapen lump that reeked of decaying flesh. Swords flashed and magic scorched the air and the cave troll gave a grunt and lunged after the knot of hobbits.

"Lady Meia!" Frodo yelled, bracing himself for the troll's attack, "Run! Run, Lady Meia!" I watched as the troll let out a howl and felt Rash cackling in the back of my brain.

_"Scared, Meia!? Are you going to watch him save you?"_

The troll was nearly on us when I shoved Frodo out of the way, and stood in front of him, spreading out my arms as if my puny body would stop a monstrous mountain troll. The cave-troll skidded to a stop and growled in my face, it breath was absolutely foul. My eyes water and my nose burned, but I stayed my ground. The troll gave a confused grunt and sniffed me over. Then it let out another grunt and lumbered away.

My knees failed me as the battle waged on around us and Frodo shook my shoulders.

"Lady Meia are you okay!?" I didn't get a chance to answer as an orc charged at us. It tackled Frodo and another whizzed by me, not even glancing at me as if I weren't there.

_"You see, Meia, you can escape. They know you and won't hurt you," _Rash hissed. 

"I won't run!" I said wielding my dagger. "I can stop this!"

As Frodo and several of the hobbits fended of orcs and Legolas and Aragorn tried to finish off the cave troll, I dropped to my knees and scratched in to the stone floor.

The tide changed and the numbers dropped.

Suddenly, Frodo was hit by a spear. I heard Rash cackle in the back of my head and Allanon's voice crowed above the din,"SPECIFIC**_, MEIA, WRITE MORE DETAILS!"_**

The enemies numbers began to drop. The company fought bravely and Legolas took aim with his bow and arrow and shot the beast in the neck. The cave troll fell dead!

The cave troll fell dead just as I wrote, but I didn't take a moment to relish my victory. I rushed over to where Sam sobbed over his master. I kneeled next to the motionless Frodo and petted his head, tears invading my sight.

"Grab him, and come on!" Legolas shouted at us and I scooped up the hobbit, finding him no heavier than a child. Gandalf lead through the door, through more orcs and goblins and through narrow halls and dark corridors.


	20. Balrog

We came to a halt in a sheltered niche near a long narrow bridge. Arrows could be heard richotching off the wall. I had been nuzzingly into Frodo's curls, several tears striping my cheek when the hobbit stirred in my arms. Frodo gave a moan and opened his eyes. 

"Lady Meia, what-?" His question was drowned out by a large boom and he slipped out of my arms.

"Frodo," Aragorn breathed, "I thought you were dead!"

"No," Frodo said wincing as he walked over to him, "my coat saved me,"

Another boom filled the air and any curiosity about Frodo's coat was forgotten.

"Hurry, to the bridge!" Gandalf commanded as the orcs began to skitter away. Without question the fellowship followed Aragorn's lead, but Gandalf grabbed my arm.

"Lady Meia, you stay," 

I swallowed against the dryness in my throat as we brought up the rear. We crossed the bridge halfway than turned to face our pursuer.

"Lady Meia, this creature is a balrog. It is entirely beyond the fellowship, perhaps it is beyond me, but it is not beyond you,"

I couldn't tear my gaze away from the now blazing halls, the heady smell of smoke wafting through the thick air.

"Gandalf, I don't know what you mean! If you're looking for magic, I haven't any!"

"You have all the power you need. Your tool is your dagger and your tablet is the stone beneath your feet!"

"You want me to fight!?" I squeaked, "Didn't you see what I did to Frodo?"

Now a flaming figure was looming over us at the end of the bridge, a sword gripped in one hand and a whip in the other.

"Gandalf stood protectively in front of me. "Write now, Meia!"

"I can't! I'll screw up and someone'll get hurt!" I cried, "I can't Gandalf!"

The balrog stepped forward, the bridge buckling under its weight. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Gandalf, he won't attack me!" I said moving beside the wizard. "You can escape!" I didn't wait for the grey man to answer and strode forward. "I won't move, Balrog and you can't kill me! Turn back, now!"

Allanon, Tay, Brom, Aragorn, Legolas, Risca, Boromir, Gimli and the four hobbits watched in horror as the balrog lashed out with its whip, catching Meia around the waist and w snap, flung the brown haired girl behind it.

She hurled the air and smashed into a wall. She fell to ground and laid there motionless.

"MEIA!!" Rang several voices in the dark but the slight figure didn't move.

Suddenly Gandalf brought down his staff and with a great flash of light the bridge collapsed. The crumbling bridge took the balrog in a rain of stones and aged mortar, but with one last roar, bit out with his whip and then the grey wizard was gone, dragged over the edge and into the black abyss below. 

*********************************************************************************

"Hssh, what is it, _gollum_? Is it the precious?" Clammy hands ripped through my clothes and hot breath stirred my hair. My lungs burned with dust and body ached. "No, no, precious, gollum, just a shiny trinket- present from those elveses. Should leave before it wakes up," 

"Wait," I gurgles, blood was dried and cracked on my lips. "please don't leave," There was no answer except the pattering of feet. I had only one choice.

I scrawled in the dirt and debris around me with a ravaged finger.

Trees bloom, elves are near. Soft voices surround me. I can be healed here.

As I write fresh air enters my sore nose and I feel grass beneath my aching head. Before I pass, again a hand steals beneath my rags and grasps my pendent. I hope I'm safe.

"We can't leave her! She isn't dead!" Allanon roared. He towered a good head over Aragorn and his black eyes burned with rage.

"I don't want to leave her any more than you do, but the bridge was destroyed. There's no way to get to her! We must move on, there are hoards of orcs on our tails as we speak. You heard, Meia, for whatever reason, they won't attack her. The ring must come first!"

Druid and Ranger locked eyes in challenge and neither would break away, but while Allanon's were hard with frustration, Aragorn's softened in sympathy.

"Allanon, I know your heart is bitter with love," The ranger said softly. "I know for I would feel the same if my Arwen was trapped in there, but we can't go back," He grasped Allanon's shoulders firmly. "We must move on,"

If the stories of the Four Lands had remained unaltered the druid probably wouldn't have faltered, but they had. He had loved. He stilled loved.

Tears invaded his sight and he broke away from Aragorn's gaze. 

"Can't we rest, even for a moment?" Brom asked had tears streaming down his pixie face leaving ribbons of pearly white skin admist his grimy cheeks. Aragorn shook his head.

"We must go on, We'll rest at sunrise," He patted Brom's head, "I promise

So the troop pressed on and a promised they stopped at sunrise where slept, mourned, and mended their wounds.

"Come now, Mr. Frodo, you must rest," Samwise pleaded. The hobbit didn't seem to here him. His blue-eyes were full of tears and his mind was full of worries.

Boromir and Brom were unseperable as usual. The young boy clutched to his guardian, tears rolling down his cheeks. Boromir buried his face into the boy's silver hair, shedding a few tears of his own.

"I'm sure Lady Meia, will be fine," He said, trying to comfort Brom.

"I'm not crying for her," Brom answered bitterly, "I'm crying for the fellowship. Now that Gandalf's gone, what are we going to do?"

"we're going to continue on with the quest without hope then," Boromir said


	21. Lothlorien

"Poor child," said a musical voice in my ear. "I wonder where she came from,"

I gave a moan, "I'm tired of passing out!" 

'_Well, if you listened to me, this wouldn't of happened,"_

"Well, I'm glad she didn't and now I get to meet both of you,"

My eyes snapped open and I beheld a beautiful elf woman standing over me.

"Hello little Meia," She smiled, "How are you?"

"Confused," I said softly. She laughed like a chorus of birds and I felt Rash flutter inside my chest.

"Well, maybe I should explain if you're well enough to stay awake." She said. I nodded, not even if a skull bearer had landed in front of me could my attention be torn away.

"My name is Galadriel, Lady of these woods. You are in the Lothlorien." She said and for the first time I noticed my surroundings. I laid in a bed of soft grasses, nearby a stream gurgled softly. Three trees taller than castle spires and as thick as two trolls surrounded us. Within this triangle were flowers and rich, fragrant soils. "You are the first mortal and Zhel that's ever seen my garden. Let alone be in it,"

"How did we get here?" I asked, "And what's a zhel?"

"That's what I've been curious about. My guards told me you just appeared here as you are two days ago," She smiled, "A zhel is what you have inside,"( A/N I don't know the elvish word for shadow so I made it up)

"You know about Rash?" I asked, reaching to grip my pendent and found it was gone.

"I am afraid, while I have let you stay, I have not left you whole. I removed the pendent around your neck. It was made of elvish blood and the soul of that elf cried out to be free,"

"Please, I must have it back!" I cried fearing I would feel Rash's claws. I reached for the shining lady and then decided not to. "Lady, that is the only thing that keeps Rash from taking me over. I beg you, Lady, give me back my pendent,"

"I cannot. It is not mine to give and never yours to take, and look," She gestured to a single sprout of the deepest green poked its head out of a mound of deep soil. "A flower has sprouted where the pendent was buried,"

I felt lost and helpless, where Rash spoke out.

"_Lady,_

Galadriel seemed to look past me, I knew she could hear him. _"Lady, never has a beast like me seen a woman so pure or a place so holy. If it would be in your power to accept me, I would turn a new leaf."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. rash wanted to reform and something as simple as a garden and its gardener had done so.

"Come out where I can see you," Galadrial said and I felt Rash shudder.

"_Lady, to leave Meia without a body of my own is certain death in a pace of light like this."_

Galadriel nodded, "Let mw see if I can help you,"

She rose and towered over us like the great golden trees and went to a small slender sapling. She bent and twisted it and added black soil to its limbs. (_A/N okay, if you don't recognize this scene you haven't read the Druid of Shannara and just so you know that's where I got the idea_.) She pulled from the depths of the trees black/blue shadows and bent down and touched the small sprout growing above the pendent. It squirmed and leapt and grew and bloomed into a blood red flower.

She plucked two of the flower's shining petals and used them for eyes. Finally, the Lady drew from her white robes a glimmering phial. I t caused the ingredients to smooth over and left the body of a handsome, young man with deep black/ blue skin and liquid red eyes.

"Here is my gift to you Rash. Use it well, but be warned , should you betray your new trust, your new body will turn back to soil, tree and flower."

Rash leapt from me, and without the pendent to slow him it felt like someone punching me in the gut. He quickly housed himself in the new body.

I stood shakily as Rash examined his new body. He then walked to me and took my hands. His were startling cool and I noticed that the body was nude and the lady did not forget one detail.

"Its like a mirror," He said softly, not noticing his nudity. I found that I was intimidated by his naked presence and smiled.

"A one-way mirror with an echo," I noticed there were tears in his red eyes. "Rash, what-?"

"My own body, Meia," he breathed," Was it this simple to get a life of my own. Its the dream of any shadowen," His hands left mine and his encircled his arms around my waist, crushing me in a hug. "RAsH!" I shouted, breaking away. The shadowen chuckled.

"Sorry, Meia, I've always been curious what it is like to hug someone with my own arms," He smirked at me. "Nothing personal,"

I glared at him when a hand touched my shoulder and I wheeled around. I had forgotten about the Lady.

"If you'll follow me, Meia, I'll get you a change of clothes," and she lead me and Rash out of the triangle of trees.


	22. fellowship reunited

""I don't like this place," Gimli growled, gnawing on a rabbit leg. They had a fair catch of rabbits that night, but rabbits were a poor meal for twelve growling bellies.

"Do not defile our Lady!" Legolas snapped, "If anything she can help us,"

It had been a least a month since leaving Moria. Grief and loss had taken their toll on the fellowship. Everyone wanted the quest to be over, so Aragorn decided the easiest and safest way would be through the Golden Wood.

Strider stripped his piece of its meat and threw it to the side and rose to his feet.

"Come, if we travel quickly we can be halfway through the Lothlorien by tomorrow,"

"Strider, we've been marching harder than with Gandalf. Let us rest if we are so safe. If you are not tired, think of the little ones," Boromir said wearily. Brom was nodding off at the borderman's side and the hobbits looked worn and barely nibbled at their food. 

"We can't, we are still prone to danger here on the edge, we will travel in a bit further and then we will rest,"

"You'll not go any further,"

I stood near the top of the stairs as the Lady and Lord Celeborne greeted a group at the bottom. Rash stood by my side once. Once again he passed up the opportunity to wear clothes. 

"_The only clothes a shadowen needs is a body,"_ He had said.

"Meia," Celeborne's musical voice shook me out of my thoughts. He had moved and I caught a glimpse of the group.

"Frodo!" I gasped and flew down the stairs.

Frodo could hardly believe his eyes when Meia came running down the stairs, her long hair flowing behind her, unbound and she wore a gauzy green dress.

She nearly tackled the hobbit.

"Meia! Lady Meia!" Frodo cried, wrapping his arms around her. She had sunk to her knees, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Oh, Meia, we thought you-we -I -" He couldn't finished and twined his fingers in her hair. The fellowship swarmed around the hobbit and Meia.

"Well, they remember her, but do they remember me, Lady of the Wood?" Said a voice from the top of the stairs. From the shadows materialized a young, naked man with skin the shifting color of midnight and glittering red eyes. He smiled handsomely and Allanon said his name in a hiss, "Rash!"

"So you do remember me," The shadowen grinned and walked past the Lady and Lord.

"Now that your fellowship is whole again, rest and do not worry, your are safe in these woods.


	23. a love scene

"Are we moving too fast?" I breathed into the young hobbit's ear. Night was lifting and a sweet breeze swept over us. He said nothing and petted my straight hair. Last night, I had been sitting against a tree and had nearly fallen asleep when Frodo sat next to me. "Meia," He said softly, his voice breaking the night's silence, "do you remember when I tried to tell you something when we were in Moria?" His blue eyes captured mine and all I could do was nod. He then leaned forward and caught my lips in a soft, sensual kiss. My head absolutely spun and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Well, Meia?" he asked, into my parted lips. I was too afraid to open my eyes, afraid it was all a dream. "I wasn't listening, " I breathed. "Could you say it again?" I asked and Frodo met my lips again, more eager this time. Soon we were sprawled on the ground, clothing loose and unbutton but not gone. "Are we moving too fast?" I asked laying my head on his chest and peering into his blue eyes. Frodo gave a sigh and kissed the tip of my nose. "If anything, I don't think we are moving fast enough." "I thought you said hobbit courting could go on for months," "Most hobbits don't court on their way to Mt Doom," My heart swelled and tears blurred my eyes, just the sweet silence of my own mind was enough to make me weep, but now a lover. My first in nearly eleven years. I'd do anything for him. I sat up from Frodo and began to pull down the straps on my dress and soon sat in front of him in my slip. "How fast do you want to go, Frodo?" I asked. The hobbits eyes went wise then became hooded with lust. He kneeled, the top of his curly head coming level with my eyes and began to push off his over coat and shirt. ****

This is a very suggestive scene. Nothing goes into great description and its still there SO THIS IS A WARNING! If you do not like suggestive or sexual content please skip this chapter!!!! thank you.

Allanon clenched his teeth and tore his eyes off the two. He had come this way to talk to Meia. He had wanted to begin their relationship again but from the soft noises coming from the clearing he had missed his chance.

"_She really does love you,"_

Allanon jumped and looked over to his left. It was Rash. He leaned against a tree watching Frodo and Meia. "_I'll bet my new skin she'd rather be rollin in the grass with you than that imp," _

" Be quiet, soul-sucker! What do you know of love and human-emotion?" Allanon demanded. The two stared at each other and Rash smiled as Allanon winced from a small moan carried on the wind.

"_I know plenty about her emotions, I was only inside her mind for eleven years. I witnessed her every daydream and fevered fantasy. I could tell you a couple,"_

"I'll pass," Allanon frowned as the Shadowen swung his eyes back out to the clearing. Allanon's eyes followed the shadowen's instinctively and immediately regretted it as he caught a glimpse of Meia's naked figure in the moonlight. He quickly looked away before he could witness more.

"_Are you sure_?" Rash asked pushing off of the tree and dissolving into the shadows. Allanon rued the shadowens disappearance as the soft moans escalated in gentle, aching cries. "_Her favorite_," Rash said in his ear making the druid start," _fantasy was in the elvish garden," _

"She loved the garden," Allanon murmured, "but was forbidden to go into it when you affected her,"

"_Yes_," Rash said, his breath stirring the druid's hair," _It all started like this. One such a cool night, you both stood under that great silver tree,"_

"The Ellcrys," Allanon breathed. Somehow he had turned and stared into the clearing. Meia and Frodo were sleeping now, entwined in each other's arms. Meia's hair was unbound and blanketed most of her naked body, while Frodo curled into her soft curves, his tiny cloak barely stretching over them both.

"_You could make that fantasy come true_," Rash purred, "_There are many great trees here. All you have to do is sweep her away from that imp and she's yours,"_

Allanon turned and shot a venomous glare at the shadowen.

"Stop trying to twist my mind!" I'll not fall for your tricks again, Rash! I still have the scar on my back from the last time I fell for your tricks!"

Rash faltered back a step and Allanon turned away from the shadowen and began toward the clearing.


	24. lothlorien take 2

How could I be so foolish? I started to believe him. Allanon scolded himself as he approached the sleeping couple on cat feet, his cloak in his arms.

He stopped beside Meia and watched her for a moment. He had never seen her more beautiful, except for the one time he had made love to her.

Allanoncovered the two with his which was more sufficient than Frodo's hobbit-size cape and kneeled beside her. Her was calm and seemed to hold a kind of radiance. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I will always love you, Meia, but I knew the price of forsaking our love. I will protect you and your new gift, with my life," He smoothed her hair away from her face, stood, and left the clearing.

"So, Brom, what do you think of this place?" Galadriel asked, coming up from behind the boy. The silver boy didn't seem surprised to see her. He didn't look over at her but continued to stare off into the distance.

"It feels like my grandfather's garden. Mother took me there all the time," He said softly.

Galadriel sank down beside him, into a crouch but even then she had tilt her head down to stare into his black eyes. "Really, and who was your grandfather, little mythril?"

"He was called the King of Silver River. He was from the world of faerie and he created my mother, Quickening."

"You are like a star come down from the heavens, my handsome pixie," She smiled. "Seeing such an alloy of races makes me think there is still hope for man, but why is your heart so heavy?" She tried to captured Brom's gaze with her blue eyes but Brom's shifted his eyes away.

"I know what I am, Lady. You have no need to sugar-gloss it. I'm a mistake, an accident, and if Meia hadn't tampered with our history, I wouldn't be here," Galadriel gave Brom a sad sigh and wrapped a long, elegant arm Brom, and rested her forehead against his, "You must be strong, my mythril , to make this journey. You must be prepared for everything, which includes accepting your past and your future. Can you do that?"

Brom, who was very pink, and locked under the Lady's eyes nodded and whispered," I will not forget, Lady," Galadriel kissed his forehead and Brom whispered, "Lady, you look like my mother," Galadriel beamed down at the boy and stroked his hair. 

Samwise had known for a while that Frodo harbored feelings for Lady Meia, but that didn't mean he wasn't shocked when he found his master asleep under a large black blanket with her.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam squeaked loudly, waking his master. Frodo blinked, yawned, and smiled at his friend.

"Hullo, Sam," He said sleepily. Sam couldn't answer back as Frodo stretched and then leaned over and blew softly in Meia's ear.

"It wasn't a dream, she murmured, touching Frodo's face. Frodo leaned into her hand, kissing his palm. Sam was busy now picking up the discarded clothes and handed them to the other hobbit.

"This-this is 'Lanon's cloak," Meia said softly. Both hobbits looked down and saw the big, black blanket was indeed the Druid's cloak. Sam handed Meia her underclothes and dress as Frodo dressed and then leaned over and kissed Meia's bare shoulder.

"I'll return it to him,"

I smiled and slipped on my clothes as Frodo stood and gathered the cloak. Sam, looking very red, began to sputter, "Mr. Frodo, the Lady wanted me to tell you she wants to see you, I'm to take you to her." Frodo looked at me and I smiled.

"The cloak can wait a moment. I'll wait for you here," Frodo draped the cloak around my shoulders and we shared another kiss.

"I won't be long, I promise," 


	25. gifts (pt 1)

I had never dreamed that if I got into another relationship it would be with a hobbit. I smiled remembering the night before. Of course, my first worry the height difference, but everything was so perfect. I'd never felt this way about anyone. His touches were straight of a dream and his kisses were magic. I gave a sigh and pulled the cloak tighter around me, Allanon's scent invading my senses. A sudden pang of curiosity hit my heart. Allanon's cloak meant that he had been here, seen us. No, Allanon couldn't be spying on us . . . .

"_No, your right_," 

"Even separated you can still pick out my thoughts," I said softly as Rash materialized beside me.

"Only when were close," He said as if were a different matter entirely. "I don't understand your druid at all,"

"He's not mine," I said, looking over at Rash, "Did you two get into a fight?"

Rash shrugged, "_Call it what you want,"_ He sat beside my copying my position by drawing his slender legs up to his pointed chin, "_I tried to get you two back together, Thought I'd try to help. You all he ever wanted, he could take you so easily, but he refused,"_

I looked at Rash with happiness in my eyes, "He-he wouldn't. . . "

"_He said he knew the price of forsaking your love, but he said he'll still protect you. "_ Rash's eyes locked on mine, "_ You are one lucky shell, you know that,"_

I couldn't speak. I had been afraid the bond between me and the druid had been shattered in the mines, but to know he was still at least my protector, if not my friend, was more than I could have hoped for.

Neither us spoke and it seemed a long time before Frodo and Sam appeared in the clearing again, the sun rising in the east, brilliant and golden. Frodo and Sam didn't seem to notice Rash but Frodo came over to me and gathered me in his arms in a fierce hug.

"Frodo, what happened? What did she show you?" I asked but he didn't say anything, burring his face in my hair. 

"We're leaving today, come," He said softly, taking the cloak from my shoulders. I rose and followed him, Sam walking beside me. 

We near the edge of a great ring of tree stumps, each still glimmered with silver bark and inside were flowers of every color and inside every flower was a butterfly of almost crystalline quality.

"Its like the essence of spring," Tay whispered. 

"These," Everyone spun around, hearing the lady's voice, "Were the first trees in the Lothlorien and inside are the first flowers and the descendants of the first inhabitant of these woods, before even us elves." She walked through the group and up to Tay, who bowed lowed to her.

"We are here for your gift, Tay,"

"Gift, Lady?" He asked cautiously and she reached inside the ring and said something the elves' musical language and plucked a flower. The butterfly fluttered away and she handed the flower to Tay. 

"Drink," She said. The flower's petals were curved up ward and formed almost a cup, inside was the dew of who knows how many mornings and seasons. Tay did as the Lady said and he found the dew cold, freezing his inside up to his pale fingertips and then he looked and saw the world anew. He said nothing but walked up beside the Lady and placed the flower back to its broken stem and when he took his hand away the flower stood on its own. His powers had been restored.


	26. gifts (pt 2)

Tay beamed and looked over at Legolas, 'The earth sings sweetly here," Legolas grinned and nodded.

"To Allanon, we give you a sword you can call your own and that will come in great use when protecting the ones you love," Galadriel said as several elves carring trays of the gifts came from the shadows of the trees. Allanon came forward and kneeled before the Lady and accepted the elvish blade. She looked into his eyes and his went wide.

"Of course, My Lady," He said softly, and stood.

"To Risca, we give a hammer, made by dwarves and given to us long ago, we have no need for such weapons and pass it on to ones who can use it." Risca bowed and accepted the large war hammer.

"And to Meia, I have three gifts,"

Meia timidly stepped forward, and kneeled before Galadriel. First, she handed the small girl a golden quill and scroll, " Meia, it is time you learn from your mistakes, and if you cannot learn from your old mistakes, make ones you can learn from," She said. Meia accepted the quill and scroll numbly and then Galadriel handed her a small crystal orb filled a pearly liquid. "This is a toy, enjoyed by our youngest children, but as you can see, there are no elvish children here. Hopefully, it will bring you joy,"

"And to Brom, I give you this," She pulled from a tray a chain and pedant of Mythril. The pendent was a flourished G

A baffled Meia, accepted the third gift and went back into the crowd.

(A/N I'm lazy and the gifts are the same as in the book. Aragorn gets a broach and a ring, Gimli gets locks of Galadriel's hair , Merry and Pippin get dagger, Sam a box with soil from her garden, Boromir a waist chain made to look like linked flowers, Legolas gets a bow and some arrows, and Frodo gets the phial of Galadriel.)

To everyone was given a leaf broach and an elvish cloak. At this time, Frodo walked over to Allanon and handed him back his cloak, "I want you to thank you for lending us your cloak," Frodo said to Allanon. 

Your welcome, I'm sure you'll treat her well, and you'll make an excellent father, I think,"

Frodo went a shade of green.

"W-what?" he choked..

"Frodo, the Lothlorien is a place of light, joy, and birth. To make love in a place like this is to expect new life. I felt it in her, so do the elves,"

Frodo looked torn, like he didn't know whether to feel proud or ashamed. Finally, the tiny hobbit looked Allanon in the eye and asked, "Are you mad at us?"

Allanon shook his head," No, Frodo, in fact, I'm very happy for you both, but I would suggest not telling anyone or her until this quest is over,"

Frodo nodded as Aragorn spoke up and told them all it was time to go.

So we travel by boat. Down the river and beach the boats before a set of rapids. 

"Now," Aragorn said as we gathered round to make camp, "We must decide which way we go. Do we head toward Minas Tirith or do we head to the Gate of the black lands?"

"I say we let Frodo decide, after all its his burden," Gimli said. Everyone agreed. Frodo looked around, feeling much like a rabbit backed into a corner. 

"I will decide, but I need time," He rose, "Let me be alone for a while and then I will tell you my answer,"

"Very well," Said Aragorn, "But do not be too long. We will not go far." Frodo caught Meia's blue eyes and he nodded. She was to leave him too.

"Come on, Lady," Sam said pulling on the small girl's arm and lead her away from Frodo.


	27. attack!

So we waited, and everyone ended up gathering together after a while. Long moments passed and soon everyone was gathered, sitting on stones and tree stumps, but still no word from Frodo.

I gripped my skirts until I could feel my nails dig into the palm of my hands. Allanon reached over and took one of my hands, running his thumb over my knuckles. I looked up at him in surprise.

His eyes were bright and clear and his face gentle. 

"Give him time, Meia,. This is a big decision."

I smiled as the barrier between us lifted. His arm came around me and he stroked my hair. No lust, no jealousy, only love of the purest of friendship and trust. 

It was a long time and I had dozed against Allanon's shoulder when Brom appeared out of a knot of trees looking worried. His skin was riddled with scratches and his eyes wide with fear. Aragorn stood up.

"Brom, what's wrong where's Boromir."

Brom's answer came In a rush of frightened words. "I tried to stop him, but he was mad with greed. Frodo fled, put on the ring. He didn't know me! Boromir he wanted it so badly, he couldn't control himself he he-" Brom broke off, not able to finish.

Suddenly everyone jumped up, hollering for the ring bearer. Aragorn broke us into groups and I was lumped with Samwise and the ranger. We covered a lot of ground but no sign of either Boromir nor Frodo, until a horn blared in the distance.

"The horn of Gondor!" Aragorn breathed. "Sam follow me, Frodo must be near." And Aragorn set off at a dash. Sam shook his head.

"I'm not fast enough to follow on feet, so I must use my head. Where would Mr. Frodo go?" He stood there and thought a moment as Meia followed the ranger. Then he realized where his master had gone. The boats!

I turned expecting to find Sam behind me but he was running the opposite way.

"Sam!" I hollered but he did not slow. I turned around began to run after the speedy hobbit.

I ran after Sam until he was just ahead of me. I often yelled at him to slow down but he ran as if possessed, jumping over roots and ducking branches. I tried to keep up, but I must admit that I wasn't full recovered from the Balrog . I soon stopped yelling as the sounds of what seemed to be a battle raged around us.

Sam suddenly disappeared behind a curtain of foliage. My ribs ached and my chest burned. I burst from the foliage and let out a choked scream. A beast, something I would come to know later as an Uruk-Hai, grabbed me around the neck, cutting off my air.

I gagged and squirmed as the brute lifted me from the ground to stare me in the eye. A look of recognition seemed to register in its eyes and I remember the mines. Rimmer Dal must have sent these monsters! I had nearly forgotten about the First Seeker in our quest to destroy the ring.

Abruptly I was free, crashing to the forest floor, but the Uruk-Hai still had a grip on my neck. I looked down the length of the arm and found that the arm had been severed. With a outcry of disgust I wrenched away from the limb and heard a battle cry.

Little Brom had been my savior! He flitted around the slower monster like silver lightning, the Sword of Shannara on fire. 

Somewhere in blood splattered face his black eyes found mine, "**_RUN! Get out of here!!!" _**Brom screamed at me as the monster lunged at the pixie boy.

I found myself running again, massaging my neck. I didn't know where to go so I kept going straight until I crashed out of the brush. I nearly fell into the river. A boat was already crossing and in it were Sam and Frodo.

Frodo had seen Meia on the edge of the bank. It broke his heart to pretend not to see her flailing her arms, trying to get his attention. "Don't" He hissed at Sam as the other hobbit began to look back. "Don't, Sam! I already hate myself for bringing you, I don't want Meia coming!"

"Yes, Mr. Frodo," Sam said quietly, grabbing the other paddle and helped motor the graceful boat. I watched, feeling helpless as the boat was beached on the opposite shore and the hobbits sped into the woods. What could I do now? I didn't know where anyone was and there were orcs every where.

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE WENCH!!" came a guttural voice and something smashed into my head. I slipped from my perch above the river. The last thing I remember was falling into the river and everything going black.


	28. Fellowship broken/end book 1

"Brom! Where have you been? Where id Meia?" Allanon asked, but the bloody boy pushed past the druid where Aragorn exchanged words with a dying Boromir. 

"I tried to take it from him, I don't what came over me," Boromir's usually hearty voice was soft and whispery, "Poor Brom he was witness to my madness. If I could apologize to him before I-I"

"No! You can't die!" Brom said loudly startling Aragorn and Boromir Brom walked over to the borderman and dropped to his knees. 

"Hello, Brom," Boromir smiled," I hope you'll forgive me for being so weak,"

"You're not weak! You can't die! We're going to Minas Tirith right now and we'll get you healed!" He grabbed Boromir's hand and stood, trying to drag the borderman to his feet. When the boy realized he couldn't move the borderman, he looked at faces of the fellowship. They could not meet his sharp black eyes. Brom's legs failed him as he dropped back down and collapsed on Boromir's chest where several Black feathered arrows protruded and sobbed violently. "You promised you'd take care of me! You promised! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!

For the first time since Walker and Quickening's death, Allanon saw Brom as a child. All the boy's hard built walls and barriers melted away, leaving only a small, pale child, vulnerable to the eyes of the remaining fellowship.

"I'm sorry, Brom, I didn't want it to end this way," Boromir laboriously raised his hand and set it on Brom's silver tresses. "I'll always consider you my son, Brom, and so you shall be. I pass my name onto you, but my lineage must go onto Aragorn."

Brom nodded, sitting up, his dirty face streaked with tears. A hand gripped the boy's trembling shoulder.

"Boromir, with your permission, I would be the boy's guardian, I shall raise him as my own,"

Boromir nodded and he let his hand slid from Brom's head to his cheek.

"Yes, Aragorn, raise my son, teach him be a prince," Boromir said these words with his last breath and Brom let out a broken sound as the man's hand went limp on his cheek and fell away from his face.

"**_FATHER! _**" Brom cried in such a ragged sob that it pierced every heart in the fellowship.

Aragorn drew the crying boy away from Boromir's body. The pale child latched around the ranger's waist with gasping cries and mewling tears.

Legolas bent down and closed Boromir's eyes with an elvish prayer and turned his green eyes to Aragorn and Brom and wondered where the ranger would take them now.

Boromir's body had been set adrift downstream. The only thing not kept by the corpse was the magnificent horn, still whole and now carried by Brom. 

The group now huddled over a meager, cold breakfast discussing the fate of the fellowship.

"Boromir wanted to go Minas Tirith, but I cannot believe he would want us to abandoned Merry and Pippin," Aragorn said softly. Brom said nothing his eyes stared out to the river, the wind ruffling his silver hair.

****Allanon shook his head. "we came for the sake of helping Frodo and Meia. We've lost them both," The druid fell silent. They had found no sign of the girl and assumed she had left with Frodo. "I will take my party back to Rivendell. We are no use to you, but maybe we can aid that ancient house." Aragorn nodded and clasped hands with Allanon.

"Luck with you friend," He said, "We will go in search of the halflings. Brom, you can go either way. Which do you want?"

Brom drug his eyes away from the river and looked at everyone.

"I will do, as my father would," He said hoarsely, fingering the ancient ox-horn. "I will help you look for the halflings," He locked eyes on Aragorn. "Then to Minas Tirith?"

Aragorn nodded, "To Minas Tirith, after."

Brom nodded and again let his eyes drift back to the river.

So the fellowship broke a third time. Allanon, Tay, and Risca to Rivendell and Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Brom to find Merry and Pippin

END BOOK ONE

__

A/N All right! I ended the first book! Whew! I plan to take a short break to get started on the second book and to work on my stories gathering dust in my archive. I really don't have a lot planned for Book Two so if you have any suggestions please review and let me know! What should happen to Brom? Will Meia start wearing a helmet so she stops getting hit in the head. What's Rimmer Dal up too and where the heck is Sauron and what happened to Rash???Please R/R!!! 


	29. ACKKK!!!!

ACKK! I was reading my fanfic, looking for possiable errors and I saw a huge chunk of chapter 18 missing. This goes at the beginning so if anyone of you were wondering where the heck Tay came from, here it is! 

Gandalf was suddenly disturbed out of his trance by a hallow crashing. He turned, breaking his connection on Meia's skin which was now grey and sweating although positively cold. 

There stood young Pippin, standing beside the well, peering into its dark depths.

"**FOOL OF A TOOK**! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Gandalf bellowed and strode over to observe what the young hobbit had done.

Tay remained kneeling next to Meia's body. A small cry escaped her lips and Tay's heart lurched. He had to help her!

Mimicking Gandalf, he laid his hands on her collarbone and pushed himself into her mind.

_"You have to give up!" Rash cried, "I'll make you if you won't! Rash launched himself at my psyche. He ripped down the length of my mind with razor sharp claws. I shrieked with pain as he left me riddled with cuts and gashes. I sought out the power of the ruby, but it wouldn't respond. Had its powers finally been drained in this world? "Give in , Meia, I' ll release you as soon as I lead you away." He said in the softest of voices. It was so tempting to just hand over the power, to just sleep, just for a minute, I was so tired. "It won't hurt. I only hurt you so you would see that. It won't burn anymore I promise," He soothed. My mind felt muddled. I couldn't think of a thing to say against him. I reached forward to seal the agreement._

Abruptly a bolt of blue bolt of light cut through the darkness. 


End file.
